


The Boys Next Door

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Possible Mpreg, Werewolf AU, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson are cousins, who move to the small town Huntersville. Harry Styles and Zayn Malik have lived there their entire life. The town seems normal except for one little secret. It's got more werewolves than humans. Liam, being a newly turned werewolf, joins their pack, meeting Harry and Zayn, the alpha and beta's sons. The four become quick friends, but is that really all they are? Secrets unfold quickly and there might just be something in the air in Huntersville other than the dog smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

** Harry **

                As the van pulled up, with an old truck behind it, to one of the house a little out of the way in Huntersville, the crunching of stones was the only thing Harry Styles heard during his morning rounds. Curousity in him sparked, as he came as close to the house as he dared. The woods that surrounded it coated him enough, but he didn’t want anyone to question or  tell anyone that there was a chocolate coloured, giant _wolf_ on the run.        No. That had happened once before, and they didn’t need another ‘Taylor’ accident, as the rest of the pack called it.

                Two bodies, both male, but one human and the other werewolf, came out of the truck, and 5 girls (one older woman, the mother, Harry assumed, and four daughters) came out of the van. The girls ran into the house imdeatily, but all groaned when they heard their mother calling that Louis and Liam got first pick on rooms.

                The two boys- Louis and Liam, Harry guessed again, though he couldn’t tell which was which- grinned at each other and high-five, before beginning to get boxes out of the back of the truck. The mother smiled at them, and offered to help, but the werewolf shooed her away.

                “We’ve got it aunt Jay.” The werewolf stated, grabbed one of the bigger boxes.

                “And by we, Liam means him.” The human- Louis- said, his grin could he heard from the forest.

                There was a small huff from the other, Liam. “Yeah, yeah. Go and get our room, you lazy sod.”

                Louis ruffled his hair, and went in with his mother. Harry took the time to change back into human (taking the pants out of his mouth beforehand though) and pulled on the pants ha had brought with him. He needed to talk to this rouge.

                “I was wondering when you’d come out.” Liam stated, as soon as Louis and Jay were in the house.

                “So you knew I was there.” Harry said, sizing him up. He was nothing like the human. While Liam was tall, broad and muscular, Louis was short, thin and looked like he weighted the same as feather.

                “I could smell you. Faintly, but solid.” He said, shifting the weight of the box.

                Harry nodded. “You came here before contacting the alpha.”

                “I did.” Liam said stiffly, before glancing at the house. “They don’t know. I’m a cousin, and I was bitten. They know nothing, and I can’t have them find out.”

                “You’ll have to talk to the alpha still.” Harry pointed out, though failing to mention he was alpha (well… kind of alpha, but Liam didn’t need ot know either of those facts).

                “I was going to go for a run and find the pack house, though I suppose you do border runs.” Liam raised an eyebrow.

                “We do.” Before Harry could continue, Louis came back out of the house.

                “Liam, what’s- oh.” He said, noticing Harry. “Who are you?”

                “Harry.” Harry stated, looking Louis up and down. Still tiny. Still _small_.

                Louis nodded. “I’m Louis. That’s Liam. And, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” He put a hand on his hip, his tone holding slight sass to it.

                Harry smirked at him slightly. He was already liking this one, and wouldn’t mind bedding him sooner, rather than later. “Jogging. Heard you guys pull in and thought I’d say hello. I’m your neighbor.”

                Louis raised an eyebrow at him, as if reading his mind, and crossed him arms to say _good luck to get with this._ “That’s… Nice.” He turned to Liam. “Mum wants you start bringing in the stuff, or she’s gonna send Daisy and Pheobe after you.”

                Liam cracked a smile. “Right, well, Harry, we’ll talk to you later.” That was the end of the conversation, and Harry jogged off, leaving Liam and Louis (namely Liam) to bring in the boxes.

Ж

                Harry arrived at the pack house not much later, since it truly was next to Louis and Liam, and went in. There was too main sections to the house. On the left, was the meeting room and his father and his beta’s offices.  On the right, was his home. Most of the pack had their own houses, but the alpha’s was a community home. There were plenty of guest rooms for people to stay in, and always more than enough food to go around. Anyways, training was in the backyard and forest of the alpha house. Most wolves over the age of 15 spent the weekends there, trainging. Women so they knew how to protect themselves, and men to fight incase another pack was going to attack. But that hadn’t happened in years, so it was more to keep in shape and such.

                “Mum?” Harry called out, poking his head into the kichten to see his mother and Zayn’s talking. The stopped when they heard him, and smiled.

                “Harry. You’re late.” Harry’s mum, Anne, said, frowning slightly.

                “I stopped in to say hello to the neighbor’s.” He said, grabbing an apple form the fuirt bowl off the breakfast table, that was really never used, since his mother always made a huge breakfast, and a lot of the pack did stop in early enough to eat it, so they ate in the dinner room.

                “Oh, they’re here? We should go over later, to introduce ourselves.” Anne said, smiling as she continued to make some dinner. “Do they have any kids?”

                Harry nodded, and finished his bit of apple before talking. “From what I can tell, there’s 4 daughters, a son my age, and their cousin lives with them. He’s also my age.”

                The mother’s eyes widened. “That’s a house full.” Trica laughed, as Anne smiled.

                “We can’t really be ones to talk, now can we?” She said.

                “That’s very true.” Trica nodded, before Yasar and Robin, Zayn’s father and Harry’s, came in.

                Robin looked surprised to see Harry inside, talking to the mother’s. “Harry. Zayn was looking for you. I think he’s outside, training or something of the sorts.”

                Harry nodded. “I’ll go and see what he wants later. I need to have a word with you, dad. Privately?”

                Robin nodded, and motioned for Harry to follow him to his office. “What’d you want to talk about? Also, you did your rounds, right?”

                “Yes.” Harry said, “That’s sort of what I wanted to talk about. When I was on my rounds, I saw the new neighbor’s coming in. They’re all human, expect one. He’s a cousin, about my age, by the looks, and said he couldn’t contact you because of his aunt and cousins being human and not knowning about him. Being a werewolf, I mean.”

                Robin nodded thoughtfully. “Did he say he was going to drop by?”

                “Yes.”

                “I see no problem then. I’ll have a word with him when he comes, but if you see him again, do tell him to come sooner, rather than later.”

                Harry nodded respectfully. “Yes father.”

Ж

                Liam didn’t come by until after dinner. Robin took him into the office, holding a private meeting with just him, Yasar, Zayn and Harry. It was training, a bit, for Harry and Zayn, so they’d know what to do if someone wanted to join the pack, or if there was a rouge in town.

                Liam sat awkwardly in front of Robin and Yasar, as Harry and Zayn stood behind their fathers. “What’s your name, boy?”

                “Liam Payne, sir.” Liam said respectfully.

                “He’s got respect.” Yasar mutter to Robin with a small grin.

                Robin nodded, smiling very a small smile. “How long are you staying in our territory?”

                “I don’t know sir. Probably a year, but my family is staying longer- they’re all human- so I might come back to vist after I leave for college. If that’s fine by you.” He bowed his head slightly, towards the end.

                “If you’re staying for over 2 months, you’re required to join the pack. “ Robin stated, and Liam looked up, with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

                “I can join?” He asked, trying to hide how excited he was, but was failing.

                Yasar laughed. “You can join, most likely.”

                Liam nodded, and sat up a little straight, as Robin continued to question him. “Can you fight?”

                He shook his head. “I’ve been a werewolf for about a year and a half now, but this is the first pack I’ve came across and I’ve never thought to really train myself. I mean, I can fight fine as a human, I take boxing lessons, but I’ve never tried as a wolf.”

                “We’ll have to get someone to train you.”

                “I could.” Zayn said softly. “You said it yourself dad, you too Robin, I’m one of the best fighters. I could teach him.”

                Yasar and Robin nodded. “That’s true.” Robin said, “But you said you’ve never came across a pack before. Where did you live before this?”

                “London.” Liam said. “It was hard, keeping it a secret in the city, but I managed.”

                “So you know to tell no one, to let no one find out, about this? About being a werewolf?” Yasar quizzed. “Not even your cousins or aunt.”

                Liam nodded. “Yes. I don’t want to endanger them with that secret, anyways.”

                Robin and Yasar sat back and shared a look before nodding. “Your ceremony to join the pack will be tomorrow, Friday. Do you think you can get away from your house?”

                Liam thought about it for a few moments. “I should be able to. What time?”

                “11pm.” Robin said. “The ceremony should finish by midnight.”

                Liam nodded again. “When do you want me to start training?”

                “Saturday.” Zayn said, pipping up. “We need to get you trained as soon as possible. Training is every weekend, from 7am to noon. You’ll also be doing it after school, during the night from 8pm to 10 pm.”

                “During training, listen to Zayn.” Robin instructed. “When he said that he’s one of the best, he meant he _is_ the best.”

                Zayn flushed at the complment and looked down slightly, before forcing the blush away for the unemotional mask that usally covered him in meetings.

                “You’re dismissed. Feel free to stay for desert though. My wife made pie.” Robin smiled slightly at Liam, before getting up to pat him on the back and leave with Yasar.

                “You’re Harry right?” Liam said after they left, and Zayn and Harry stayed.

                Harry nodded. “I am.”

                “Why didn’t you tell me that you were the alpha’s son?” Liam asked, more curious than accusing.

                “Slipped my mind?” Harry tried when Zayn snorted quietly.

                “Yeah right.” He said, smirking slightly. “You just don’t like the way people treat you differently.”

                Harry shrugged, sitting on the edge of his dad’s desk. “Says Mr. is-the-best-fighter.”

                Zayn hit him over the head. “Whatever.” He turned to Liam, “so wait. If you’ve never come across a pack, you must reall know _nothing_ about werewolves.”

                Liam nodded. “I mean, I tried looking stuff up, but it felt all… I don’t know, wrong?”

                Zayn nodded with a small sigh. “We’ll have to get you all edicated then too.”

                “Sorry if I’m a hassle…” Liam said softly, looking down at his lap.

                Zayn laughed. “You’re not, mate. It’s just Haz and I aren’t the best at explaining things. Well. I’m fair, Haz here’s terrible.”

                “Oi!” Harry said, offended. “I’m not that bad…”

                “You’re terrible.” Zayn said with a grin. 


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets moved into the pack, gets trained by Zayn and Louis and Harry properly meet.

Liam

Friday was spent unpacking, and helping Aunt Jay carry heavy things. Though everything was crazy and chaotic, the meeting to bring him into the pack kept popping into his head. It was finally 11, and Louis was asleep, probably the only time this would ever happen, since he actually helped unpack today. Liam snuck out the window, and jumped down off the three story. If he wasn’t werewolf, he probably would’ve broken something, but he stuck the landing quietly and took off in a jog towards the pack house.

                He arrived at the house, completely unfazed by the jog. Ever since he changed, it took a lot of exercise to wear him out, but he needed a lot to eat. Not that Jay ever complained about cooking for him, as long as he did the dishes.

                Liam went to knock on the door, only to have it pulled open by Zayn. If the meeting had been popping up in his head during the day, _Zayn_ was stuck in the front. With his tan skin, long, inked body and chocolate-honey eyes, Liam _couldn’t_ forget him.

                “Ah! Liam. The man of the hour.” He grinned, and Liam’s eyebrows furled as he smelt something on Zayn.

                “Are you… Are you drunk?” Liam asked.

                “Maybe a little. All in good sprit though! Everyone gets drunk before these things. They’re so _boring_ sober.” Zayn said, grinning and pulling Liam inside, only to pull him through the house and to the backyard.

                The back yard was _huge._ There was forest surrounding it, and a huge patch of green that could probably fit fifty people in it, along with the shed and the bonfire off to the side. About 40 people were hanging out around the campfire, all looking older than 15.

                “The age of coming for a werewolf is 15. It’s when we start training them, and it’s when they’re allowed to join in our pack things like this.” Zayn said, sound surprisingly sober. It was almost like Liam had imagined the drunk-Zayn, but there was still the giddy look in his eyes when he had first open the door to Liam.

                Liam nodded, looking at all the people for a moment before Zayn continued pulling him along to the bonfire. Harry’s father, his soon-to-be alpha stood in the middle, right by the fire. “Ah, Liam!” He boomed, the same glint in his eye that Zayn had. Maybe it was some tradition to be drunk during these things, Liam thought absentmindedly as Zayn pushed him towards Robin. “Our newest addition!”

                The pack clapped loudly, and someone handed Robin a cup- more like an old fashioned goblet- and he thanked the boy. Liam was pulled to stand on the other side of the fire, facing Robin, as he held the cup over the fire. “To our ancestors, and the wolves.” He started off, command strong in his tone. “We wish for your permission to join Liam Payne, son of-“

                “Karen and Geoff Payne.” Liam said quietly, as Robin cracked a very small smile and continued.

                “Karen and Geoff Payne,” Robin repeated, face back into a hard stone. “Into the pack of Huntersville, and under my order.” The fire roared up around the cup and Robin’s arm, but it didn’t do any harm to them. After a few moments, the flames died back down, and Robin motioned for Liam to take the cup. “Drink this and live, join the pack.” He said simple, and Liam could feel the blood drain from his face. Drink this and _live_? There was a chance he’d _die?_ That wasn’t what he signed up for.

                Still. He knew he’d have to drink from the cup, so he brought it up to his lips, and took a swing of it. It tasted the same as when Louis and he had taken some red wine on New Year’s Eve a few years back, nothing like poison.

                It was deathly silent for a few moments, before everyone broke out in claps, and Liam’s face turned flush. Zayn and Harry came up to him, grinning. They both had- what Liam was beginning to call- the drunken glint in their eyes. “Eh, mate! You’re in! You didn’t die!” Harry threw an arm around Liam’s shoulder.

                “Someone hasn’t died since old Jeremy, what? 5, 6 years ago?” Zayn said, almost reassuring Liam.

                “Tomorrow, you start some hell ass training, but tonight?” Harry grinned, “We get you completely shitfaced!”

-Ж-

                Much to Harry’s dismay, he did _not_ get Liam shitfaced, though Zayn was another story. After Liam made his lame excuse to Jay (“I think I’m gonna go check out the town.”) and Louis (“I think I’m just gonna do it alone, you know me, Lou. Lone wolf and all.”), he headed over to the pack house, where a few people said hello to him (he still really only knew Zayn, Harry, and another guy name Andy who Zayn and Harry had introduced him to last night, Robin, Yasar, Trica and Anne), but he greeted them back, even if he didn’t know them. 

                Anne was in the kitchen, cleaning up the leftovers from breakfast when Liam walked in, planning on using the door in it to get to the backyard, where Zayn said he would meet him. 

                “Oh, Liam.” Anne said cheerfully, “I’m surprised you’re here. Most people are too hungover to get out of bed after a ceremony.”

                Liam laughed, “I have training, with Zayn, so I didn’t drink last night. I don’t drink too much anyways.”

                “Zayn’s out back, in the shed I believe.” Anne added with a smile.

                “Thanks.” He said, heading out back and heading over to the shed, and poking his head in it. Sure enough, Zayn was near the back, looking for something. “What’re you looking for?”

                “Nothing. I think Robin got rid of it, anyways.” Zayn said, getting up, but not turning around. Liam was surprised he didn’t jump when Liam had suddenly spoken. He had been told countless times that he was basically silently when he walked.

                “Extensive training and even better hearing.” Zayn said, as if reading Liam’s thoughts. “And you think aloud.”

                Liam blushed slightly, and nodded. Zayn had turned around and begun making his way to Liam, who was blessed with getting the front view of a shirtless Zayn. His body was specked with tattoos, and even though Liam had expected him to be rather buff, he was lean and skinny, though his muscles could be seen still. Liam’s blush intensified when he realised he was checking Zayn out, and moved so he could get out of the shed. “So what’re we doing?” Liam said, as they made their way into the forest.

                “Change.” Zayn said, “Forms, I mean.”

                “Do you mind?” Liam said, motioning for him to turn around.

                Zayn rolled his eyes, but did so. “First thing, you’re gonna wanna get used to be people seeing you naked. It’s not that big of a deal mate. We’re both male here.”

                Liam out a sharp bark, as if to tell Zayn to turn around. Zayn did. He was greeted by a huge, light brown wolf, with chocolate brown eyes, the same ones that Liam had as a human. Liam moved forward, nudging Zayn’s leg (or hip, more accurately) with his body.

                “Okay. Another thing. You do know, as a wolf, you can communicate with me.” Zayn added as Liam cocked his wolf head. “Thoughts. It happens only in wolf form, and only with people you’re in a pack with. It’s helpful, believe me.”

                _LIKE THIS!?!_ Liam practically yelled to Zayn, not sure how it exactly worked. Zayn clutched his head, as if he had a headache.

                “Jesus Chirst Liam! Speak normally!” He said after a few moments, “You’’re gonna give me a headache!” Liam gave him the puppy dog eyes (which worked very well) and Zayn imdeatily felt bad. “Look, Liam, sorry about yelling. Just. Talk normally, yeah?”

                Liam nodded, and tried again. _Better?_ He thought.

                Zayn nodded. “Much.”

                _So how does this whole… Mind thing work?_ Liam asked, circling Zayn, enjoying the warmth that his body gave off.

                “The same way as talking, just in your mind.” Zayn explained. “Now, if you’d stop circling me, I could change forms as well.”

                Liam pouted slightly, and moved away, sitting and looking at Zayn, tail wagging against the forest floor. _Hurry up._ He whined slightly.

                Zayn rolled his eyes, and took of the shorts he had on. Liam turned away from him, to give him privacy and to try and save himself the embarrassment. _I’m good now Liam._ Zayn said to him.

                Liam turned to be greeted by a fairly small wolf, smaller than himself, in both bulk and size. Zayn’s eyes were the same honey-chocolate mix as when he was human, and his fur was black, the same colour as his hair. _You’re small._ Liam pointed out.

                Zayn glared at him, the best possible way a wolf could. _Because I’m smaller as a human. Now shush Mr. I’m-so-big-and-mighty._

                Liam grinned wolfishly at him. _Yes sir._

                Zayn moved so he was on all fours, in front of Liam. _Attack me._ He ordered.

                _Wh-what? I’m not going to_ attack _you Zayn._ Liam’s eyes widened as he refused.

                _You won’t actually do any damage. Believe me._ Zayn insisted. _Now, attack me._

                Liam huffed, and got up as well. _Fine, fi-_ He cut himself off, attack Zayn. He used his back legs to propel him forward, going straight into Zayn to tackle him. Zayn dodged out of the way easily, years of training and the fact that he was smaller helping him. The two wolves circled each other, both formulating plans of attack.

                Zayn went in first, going to attack straight, but at the last minute, sliding under Liam’s body, and jumping on him from behind. He stuck his muzzle right by Liam’s neck, and licked it.

                _I win._ He whispered softly.

                Being part wolf, Liam had become more in touch with every one of his emotions. Rage stronger, protectiveness more fierce, hormones a little more… Crazy. He couldn’t help but think that if they were in human form, how this would look. With Zayn on top of him, whispering in his ear… Liam mentally shook the thoughts from his head. Zayn probably wasn’t even gay or bi. He had no chance with Zayn.

                Liam ignored the shiver going down his spine, and waited for Zayn to get off. _You getting off Zayn?_ He asked, playfully trying to shake Zayn off of him.

                Zayn made an hmm. _No, no. I think I’m good here, thanks._

                Liam could feel the grin in the words, and rolled his eyes. _And I thought you were supposed to be training me._

                Zayn rolled off of Liam, and flopped onto the ground with a thump, paws up in the air. _You’re not actually too bad. You just need to protect your backside more._

                _The train me._ Liam said, lying down beside Zayn, though he was on his stomach.

 -Ж-

                3 hours later, the two boys shifted forms and headed back into the house, both starving and smelling Anne’s food easily from the forest. They came in laughing, but Liam’s laughter ended abruptly when he saw Louis.

                “Uh. Louis.” Liam said eyes wide. “What’re you doing here?”

                “I came to meet the neighbors, since _someone_ left without me.” Louis put his hand on his hip, letting it jet out slightly. Zayn laughed softly enough that only werewolves would’ve heard it and patted Liam on the back before going into the dining room, where the strongest smell of food was.

                “Um. Right.” Liam said, trying not to glare after Zayn for leaving him to face Louis’ wrath alone. “Sorry about that…”

                “You better be.” Louis said. “And,” Louis said whispering to Liam, even though he had no idea basically anyone in the kitchen or dining room would still be able to hear him, “you’re going to tell me where I can find whatever you were hanging out with. I want one.” He grinned at Liam.

                Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes, as he and Louis went into the dining room, which was already full of people from every age. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Zayn- the thing you want one of- and Harry.”

                “Is Harry another one?” Louis whisper asked, grinning, and not remembering he was the guy that Liam and he had met already.

                Liam had to physically restrain himself from face palming. “Just… Come on.”

                Louis seemed unaffected, and let himself be lead to Harry and Zayn. “Wait. _You’re_ Harry. From yesterday.” So Louis _did_ remember.

                Harry nodded, smirking slightly at Louis. “That I am. But I can still be whatever you want me to babe.”

                Louis put up his hand. “Not interested. At all. You’re not my type.”

                “Baby, if you’re into chicks, I’m sure I can change that.” Harry smirk grew, along with his confidence.

                “No, I just don’t do assholes.”

                “I can always do you.” Harry supplied helpfully.

                Louis’s jaw dropped. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me. Liam-“ He looked around for Liam, only to see him a bit away talking with Zayn, grinning at the other boy. “Please tell me you and Zayn aren’t close.”

                This through Harry for a loop. “We’re best friends. Why?”

                Louis didn’t even try to control his groan. Great. His best friend was getting it on with _Harry’s_ best friend. “I need to bang my head off of something.”

                Harry’s smirk was back. “You can bang my d-“

                “Finish that sentence and I’ll rip it off.” Louis threatened. 


	3. Holy Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry hang out, Harry bakes, Louis loves Titanic, Ziam is a bit obvious, everyone's terrible at keeping secrets, and, oh, holy fuck.

**Louis**

 

As much as Louis didn’t like it, Liam enjoyed being next door, so Louis, unless he wanted to stay in for the weekend, usually went over with him. Well, not with Liam, since Liam went over at some god foribben hour, but still. Louis was usually there before 1, which was early enough for him.

It seemed, though, that Liam was always with Zayn. So Louis was stuck with Harry.

“We could-” Harry started to say on Sunday, as they were sitting in his basement, just… Sitting there. Their basement was huge, and was set up with one half of the wall covered in movies, one wall was covered in a screen, with a progector over head. There were 4 rows of seating, all long, comfy couches. Louis and Harry were sitting in the front row.

“No.” Louis cut off stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“How about-”

“No.”

“Uh-”

“No.”

“L-”

“No.”

Harry huffed, realising he wasn’t going to get a word in with Louis being as stubborn as he was. “Why don’t we watch a movie?” He rushed out quickly, trying to get it out before Louis cut him off.

“No.” Louis said at first, before biting his lip slightly. “What do you have…?” Harry smirked slightly at him, but Louis held out a hand to cut him off. “If you’re going to be a cocky shit, I’ll leave.”

“Why are you here, anyways?” Harry didn’t mean to be rude, it just kind of came out that way. But he wasn’t going to correct himself either, he had a reputation to uphold.

“Rude.” Louis muttered, then added louder, “I’m waiting for Liam and if I stay home, I’ll get put to work unpacking. I mean, I’m male, but does this body look like it’s meant to be lifting things?”

Harry took that as an instinctive to check Louis out. “It’s a hot body.” He said cheekily.

Louis made a slight disgusted noise and rolled his eyes, but there was a faint pink on his cheeks from the compliment. “Eyes on my face, asshole.” He was determined to stick to his ‘hate Harry’ plan. He wasn’t about to go for a jerk again.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing babe.” While Louis was determined to hate Harry, Harry was determined to make Louis like him. He didn’t do well with not being liked. It was probably an alpha thing. Or him always getting the girl (or guy) he wanted. Probably that.

“Just pick a movie.” Louis sighed, only just holding himself back from pinching his nose in annoyance. So far his plan to hate Harry? Going pretty good. He didn’t even have to try, Harry was just natural to hate (Lie. It was hard but Louis would never admit that. Not even to himself).

Harry just kept up his smirk/smile, and went over to the wall covered in cupboards and opened the farthest one from Louis, pulling out a movie right away. He moved over to where the DVD player was, and put the movie in.

Louis was highly surprised when the movie title came up, Love Actually. “You like this?”

“My favourite movie.” Harry admitted without shame. He was a bit of a mama’s boy, even if he spent hours training with his father.

“I wasn’t downing it. My favourite’s Titanic-” Louis cut himself off slightly when he realised he was being to have an actual conversation with Harry.

He (Harry) didn’t notice the other boy cut himself off. “That’s depressing though.”

Louis shrugged, but talked, unable to help it. “It’s a classic love story.”

“He dies though!” Harry insisted, as the beginning scene played on the screen. Neither boy played mind to it.

“Rather die then be an asshole.” Louis couldn’t help but grin slightly. It was something he had said to Liam before, after one of his boyfriends cheated on him and they were watching Titanic.

Harry grimaced slightly. “Ouch. That’s a little rough.”

“I’ve been around that block a few times, rather not go back.”

“You like assholes?” Harry was surprised, but good. He could do asshole. Asshole was basically his entire game plan.

“I hate assholes.” Louis said viciously.

Then again, asshole was his only game plan and he was screwed if he wanted to screw Louis.

“Right… Who doesn’t?” Harry laughed somewhat nervously.

Harry was saved from saying anything else embarrassing by Liam and Zayn coming in (Zayn on Liam’s back). “What’d you- Jesus Harry, really?!” Zayn said, crashing next to him on the couch. “We watched this last night.”

Harry shrugged, “So?”

Zayn copied his actions, leaning against Liam. “Liam’s-” Zayn cut himself off, looking at Louis for a moment. Liam whispered something in his ear, and the other boy’s eyes went wide.

“What about Liam?” Louis pressed, curious.

“Nothing.” Zayn and Harry both rushed out quickly.

Now Louis was interested. “What? What about Liam who just so happens to be sitting behind you Zayn, and also happens to be my best friend who tells me everything.”

A quick flash of guilt crossed over Liam’s face, before he forced himself to hide it, but not before Louis saw it. “Nothing… It’s just uh… Zayn’s teaching me self defense, and I guess he wanted to show off that I was getting better?”

“So, why couldn’t you tell me that without the whole… Thing.” Louis waved his hands

“Oh, uh…” Liam tried to say.

Harry slapped the couch and got up. “I’m starving, and my mum’s probably made food. Who wants some?” He pressed pause on the remote, and waited for the others to respone.

Louis raised an eyebrow at the others, wondering what they were hiding, but not willing to ask (at least, not ask Harry or Zayn. Liam? That’s another story). “I’m starving.” Liam said, getting up as well and offering a hand to Zayn.

Zayn smiled at him as he took the other’s hand. “Anne makes the best food.” He said to Louis, who got up as well (ignoring Harry’s hand).

Harry looked mock hurt, but it was at Zayn. “I thought you said you liked my cooking best Zaynie!”

Zayn huffed in laughter, and rolled his eyes fondly. “I like your baking. Your cooking’s good, but no where near as good as your mum’s.”

“You bake?” Louis couldn’t help but ask as they climbed the stairs to get to the main level, which was already buzzing with people. “Holy shit, does your entire family leave here?”

“Yeah.” Harry said, to the first question, and shrugged in repsonse to the second one. “Something like that.” He muttered, refering to the second one.

Louis winced sympathically, unable to help it. “That must suck. I’ve only got Liam and my four sisters, and I’m ready to commit murder.”

Harry laughed, a real one. Not something fake like Louis was used to from guys like Harry. Or the type of guys that Louis had grouped Harry with. “I actually don’t mind all the people. It’s nice.”

They had arrived in the kichten, where one woman was standing, actually making food. It looked like… “Sandwiches? I’ll take some of those.” Harry grinned, swooping in and trying to steal some before his mother (or, who Louis was guessing was) slapped his hand away.

“Ah ah ah!” She said, placing the last one on top. “Guests first Harold. You know the rules.”

Harry rolled his eyes, as Liam, Zayn and Louis took a sandwhich (well, Louis took one, but Liam and Zayn took 3). “Hey! You’re not slapping Zayn’s hand away! He definetly doesn’t count as a guest!” Harry protested as Zayn smirked.

“I don’t live here mate, I’m a guest.” Zayn bite into one of his sandwiches as Harry took 4. 4. Jesus Chirst, these people eat like there’s no tomorrow. Louis thought.

“You might as well live here.” Harry grumbled, before the 4 of them headed back downstairs to the basement.

“Harry!” His mother called after him, “Don’t forget you have to bake that cake for Micheal’s birthday on Sunday!”

“Yeah! I won’t!” Harry called back, rolling his eyes as they headed down the stairs. “He’s my cousin. Turning 15, it’s kind of a big thing for my family.”

Louis’ eyebrows furled together in confusion. 16, he got. 15? A little werid. “Don’t people make big celebrations out of their 16th, not their 15th?”

Harry shrugged, sitting back down where they were sitting before (Zayn and Liam were huddled a couple rows behind them). “My family’s a little different. Anyways, most of the kids want to spend their 16th with their friends, so we celebrate the 15th, all family.”

Louis nodded slightly, turning back to the TV screen.

-Ж-

The next morning, Louis woke up to Liam getting dressed and muttering to himself, nothing that Louis could make out though.

He decided to just continue pretending to be asleep, hoping that his body would realise, yes, this is sleeping time.

No such luck.

Espically with Liam’s clumisiness, falling all over the place. Idiot. Louis thought, slightly affectionatly.

“God damn it.” Liam muttered to himself, getting up. “You’d think I’d have better balance…”

Liam left the room with a small huff, and Louis opened his eyes. “There’s no way I’m getting back to sleep.” He admitted, and got up. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie that probably belonged to Liam, since it was much bigger than him. Louis headed down the stairs, towards the kichten and the back door. He grabbed an apple and walked out the door, only to be greeted with one of the biggest surprises ever.

Liam- his cousin- shifting into a goddamning wolf.

To say he dropped both the apple and his jaw would be a given.

“Holy fuck!”  

 


	4. Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Louis knows and wants to be trained. Apparently there's such thing as a mate? It's becoming a cliche.

**Liam**

To say Liam was surprised that he cousin was up at this hour and saw him shift, would be an understatement. Crap, crap, crap. Liam muttered in his head, and then he heard another voice. Harry’s.

What is it? What happened? His voice was worried, almost like he could sense Liam’s own panic.

Louis.

Well, fuck. Was Harry’s only response. Does he think you’re just a wolf or…?

He saw me shift. Liam said stressed, as Louis just stared at him.

“I’m. Holy fuck.” Was really the only thing Louis could manage.

Who did? A new voice asked. Zayn’s.

Louis. Liam said, still freaking out. What do I do!?

Calm down, first. Harry instructed. Then, shift back and bring him to the pack house.

Liam nodded, even though Harry couldn’t see him, and willed himself to change back, hoping that Louis wouldn’t get even more freaked out.

He was wrong.

“What the hell is happening Liam!?!” Louis practically screeched. Liam could only hope that no one inside heard it or, if they did, they didn’t bother to look outside.

“Come on, Lou.” Liam said softly, tugging on his pants. “I’m going to bring you somewhere, to someone who’ll explain it.”

“What the fuck is ‘it’?!” Louis hissed, not moving.

Liam sighed. “I can’t explain it. Just… Please? Come with me.”

Louis didn’t move for a few seconds, before sighing. “Fine. But I want some explanations, got it?”

“You’ll get them.”

-Ж-

“Why the hell are we at Harry’s place!?” Louis hissed, as they emerged from the forest. Two wolves (a chocolate brown when with curly fur and green eyes (Harry, Liam guessed, never having seen him in wolf form before) and Zayn’s wolf). “Holy fuck.”

Harry moved closer to Louis, coming up to his ribs, and nudging his face in Louis’ stomach. “Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me.” Louis whisper chanted, froze in spot.

“He won’t hurt you.” Liam wanted to laugh, but he was still all too shocked about what had happened early this morning and breaking Robin’s only rule. He was so screwed.

“It’s a wolf.” Louis hissed, and Harry snorted.

“Harry’s taking offense to that.” Liam translated, not even needing the mind-thing to know that.

“Harry-?” Louis said, eyes wide. “Jesus fucking Christ. I want explanations Payne!”

Harry grabbed the bottom of Louis’ sweater in his mouth, tugging him towards the house. “Just go with him.” Liam said, seeing that Louis was struggling.

Zayn nudged his thigh with his head, wanting him to follow. “I’m going, I’m going.” He said softly, putting his hand in Zayn’s soft fur. “I’m totally dead, aren’t I? Actually, don’t answer that.”

Zayn laughed softly in his head, and the two walked towards the house, where a now human (and thankfully clothed) Harry was whispering to his father, who’s look Liam couldn’t read.

Louis was no where in sight, and neither was Anne, who seemed to always be in the kitchen.

Before Zayn could comfort Liam, or Liam could even think to run, Robin motioned for Liam to follow him to his study. Once inside, Robin exploded.

“You’ve exposed us, Liam!” He yelled, his alpha voice coming through. Liam wanted nothing more than to curl up away from the voice, but tried to stay where he was, feeling Zayn’s warm presence from behind him. “You’ve doomed us all by telling your human!” The way he said the word, like humans were vermin or something. It bothered Liam so deeply, that he couldn’t help but speak out.

“Louis wouldn’t tell anyone, not if I asked him to!” Liam yelled- actually yelled back. At his Alpha. “S-Sir.” Liam added, stuttering slightly. If he wasn’t dead before, he was now.

Robin walked towards him, but Zayn moved in front of him, growling. It stopped Robin in his tracks, so surprised that Zayn would be standing up against him. “There is no excuse for this. I told you to tell no one, and you agreed.”

“I didn’t tell him! He saw me shift.” Liam muttered, absentmindedly stroking Zayn to try and get the wolf to calm down.

“Even worse!” Robin shouted, “This is a secret Liam, or do you not understand that?”

“I understand sir.” Liam said, “I didn’t want him to know, you know that.” He knew the Alpha could hear his heartbeat, detect if he was lying. “I don’t want him in this-” He waved his hands “Werewolf thing.”

Robin sighed, and sat on the edge of his desk. “The damage is done. We can’t do anything. We can try to keep him in the dark, but he saw you shift-”

“He did.” Liam said, before tentatively adding, “I want him to know the truth…”

Robin sighed again, as if this conversation was draining him physically. “We should change him. It would guarantee that he wouldn’t go to the government.”

Liam’s eyes widened in horror. “No! Y-You couldn’t!”

“The bite is a gift, Liam, you should know that!” Robin told him.

“I do.” Liam said, “But you can’t force it on him!”

Robin sighed again. “Fine. But he’s your responsibility. No one else shall be told, or there will be consequences.”

“Thank you sir.” Liam nodded, before leaving with Zayn.

-Ж-

Zayn changed back into his human form, and the two headed downstairs, where Harry and Louis were, the two of them actually talking and Louis not looking like he wanted to either kill himself or Harry. He just looked sick.

“He didn’t tell you to protect you.” Harry said, uncharacteristically soft. “He didn’t want you to get mixed up in all this stuff.”

“He’s my best friend though…” Louis said, sounding close to tears. “I still don’t understand why he couldn’t trust me with something this big.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam said, announcing his presence as the two looked up, both surprised. Harry must’ve been too busy trying to comfort Louis to realise Zayn and Liam had come down.

“Why couldn’t you have just told me?” Louis asked, sounding tired. He looked tired too, not the physical kind, but the mental kind.

“I wanted to. So many times.” Liam shook his head, sitting on the other side of him. “You’re practically my brother. I wanted to tell you, so desperately sometimes. But then I remembered. I was doing this to protect you. That if you got mixed up in this, you might never forgive me or something might happen to you.”

Louis nodded, looking down at his lap. “I… I guess I get it.”

“Really?” Liam asked.

Louis snorted. “Hell no. I’m still confused as fuck but, I get why you kept it a secret. Kind of.”

Liam laughed slightly. Louis was back to his sassy self. “Right, well, ask away.”

“Uh, Anne actually explained the basics to me, about the shifting and such.” Louis said, “but what else is there?”

Liam nodded, and looked at the other two. “Yeah, that’s all I know too. What else is there?”

Zayn scratched the back of his head. “Uh, basically 15 is the becoming age- which is why we celebrate someone’s 15th birthday with the pack, not the 16th-”

“Pack?” Louis asked.

“Basically everyone who follows my father, who’s the Alpha.” Harry filled in. “Uh… Then there’s, uh, the joining ceremony, which is pretty weird.”

“Yeah, I’ll vouch for that.” Liam added, half smiling.

“Training, all the time-” Zayn added.

“That’s why I’m always here-” Liam said.

“Mates, pack meetings, learning the roles of the pack, who does what-” Harry supplied, but both Liam and Louis cut him off.

“Woah woah woah.” Liam said.

“Mates?” Louis asked, as if he knew that word.

“What are mates?” Liam asked, highly confused.

Zayn shrugged. “Basically soulmates. Your wolf picks it’s other half, based off of compatibility- as humans- and strength. Obviously Harry’s mate’s gonna be pretty badass, since he’s the Alpha. You should see Anne in action, holy crap, that woman can kick ass.” Zayn laughed, and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

“Does every wolf have one?” Liam had to admit, he was liking the idea of the mate. From what he was remembering of the stuff he read online (which was no help, whatsoever), a mate was someone that the wolf stayed with forever.

“No, not necessarily. Well, every wolf has one, but not everyone meets their mate. It’s becoming less and less common.” Harry said, leaning back in the chair.

“And you’re an alpha?” Louis asked Harry.

“Alpha to be. I’ll take over when I’m 18, minimum. But probably not until later. Unless something happens to my father.” Harry shrugged.

“Same for me, but I’d be his Beta, second in command, basically.” Zayn filled in.

“Huh.” Louis said, nodding. “Well. Cool. Can you guys train me?”

“What?” Liam asked, wanting to continue but Louis cut him off.

“I mean, I don’t want to be a werewolf or anything, but Liam said he was ‘protecting’ me right?” He didn’t want for any of them to say anything but continuing, “So, if there’s shit out there, shouldn’t a ‘fragile’ human such as myself get trained? Just in case.”

Liam had to admit. Sometimes Louis was smart. “It’s not that bad of an idea.” Zayn agreed. “I mean, I’ve already got Liam-” He pretend to be disgusted as Liam laughed.

“Hey!” He said, in mock hurt.

“-but, in seriousness, no offense, but I can’t teach Louis as well.”

Harry thought about it. “I could talk to my dad, see if I can train him?”

“You do realise you’ll both have to be up and ready to train at 7am, right?” Liam pointed out, earning a groan from both boys. 


	5. Training and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training, and Louis can't fight. No surprise. First day of school, with a blond boy and, surprise, Harry's an ass. Again.

**Harry**

 

 

As much as it killed both boys, Harry and Louis were up and in the pack kitchen the next morning, at 6:55am.

“Coffee. Please.” Louis basically begged, and Harry handed him a cup, before taking a huge gulp of his own.

“I don’t know how Zayn and Liam are doing this.” Harry muttered, face hitting the table.

“Why did I agree to this?” Louis asked no one, as Zayn came into the kitchen.

“Because you need to be trained?” Zayn tried to supply, grabbed an apple.

“Not worth it.” Louis grumbled, as a large brown wolf, Liam, showed up at the door, barking loudly. “I’m never going to get used to that.” He added, seeing Liam’s togune fall out of his mouth, panting slightly.

“Meh.” Zayn shrugged, grinning at Liam before going to open the door and run into the woods.

“So.” Louis said, turning back to Harry. “Are we doing this?”

Harry sighed, and took his head off the table. “Yes.” He groaned out, getting up.

“Geez, no need to be so excited about it.” Louis muttered sarcastically, thinking there was no way Harry could hear him.

“Sarcasm.” Harry replied. “Too early.”

“How did you…?” Louis asked, curious and surprised.

“Werewolf hearing.” He replied, opening up the door and going out, not waiting for Louis to catch up for going out into the field.

“You have enhanced sense even as a human?” Louis asked, interested.

“Yep.” Harry nodded. “Sucks if you wanna get laid in this house. Everyone can hear and smell it.”

“That’s…” Louis paused for a moment. “Really fucking weird.”

The two got up, and headed outside into the field. “First thing. Ever actually learnt anything on protecting yourself?”

Louis shrugged. “Never had a reason to.”

Harry wanted to groan again. This was going to be even harder than he thought. “Nothing? At all?”

“Nothing.” Louis confirmed.

“We’re in for a long day.”

-Ж-

Harry wasn’t in for just a long day. He was in for a long two weeks before Louis even got the basics of fighting.

“He’s hopeless.” Harry said to Zayn one night, after it was just the two of them, hanging out in his room.

Harry’s room was one of the biggest in the house, not that he needed all the space or stuff. It was every teenager’s dream room. Big, double bed on a raised platform (which the two boys were laying on). Dark wood throughout, a TV and couch on one side, with a couple books shelves (full of what Harry swore were werewolf lore, but was really romance novels) lining the walls, and his bed on the other. There were three wooden doors (looking the same as the walls) one leading to closet, the other to a bathroom and the last to the hallway.

“He can’t be that bad.” Zayn said from beside him on the bed. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to share a bed. It was comfort, for most wolves, to sleep with someone else, even just a friend. It offered comfort, and neither of them complained about that. Anyways, they’d been sharing a bed since they were cubs. Completely natural and platonic.

“He is!” Harry insisted, almost sitting up. “He can barely land a hit, even when I’m distracted!”

“At least he’s willing to hit you.” Zayn pointed out. “Liam’s always afraid he’s going to hurt me or something.”

“Uh. He could.” Harry pointed out. He’d seen the two play fighting one time, and Liam did seem to get the upper hand a couple times (not for long though), and he was a much bigger wolf. “Louis couldn’t hurt me if he tried, which he isn’t.”

“Try pissing him off.” Zayn suggested, then smirked. “Shouldn’t be too hard to do.”

Harry bumped shoulders with him with enough strength that would hurt a human. “Shut up. No one can hate me for long.”

Zayn tilted his head. “I wouldn’t be so sure on that one. Louis seems hellbent on it.”

“He’s a challenge, is all.” Harry said, but it seemed more to convince himself than Zayn.

-Ж-

Finally, it was the day school started. And, the same as last year, Zayn and Harry were almost late.

“Hurry up Zayn!” Harry yelled up the stairs. He was already ready, it was Zayn and his stupid quiff that made them almost late everyday.

“I’m coming!” Zayn said, coming down the stairs not three seconds later. “You got-”

“Your coffee? In the car.” Zayn had a car, which is why Harry was almost late. Every. Day. He’d ditch Zayn, oh how he would, but then he’d have to walk to the school, which was actually rather far. It was in the small town, and they lived in the forest that surrounded the entire town, but their estate was on the outskirts of town, making it a 10 minute drive to the school, and a 15 minute drive to the main street.

“Thanks mate.” Zayn said, going out the front door and sliding into the black car, and driving off (at some ridiculous speed) to the school. Zayn’s driving was the only way that they could actually make in time to school.

The car screeched into the parking lot, and Zayn quickly found their spot, and Harry was out of the car before it could stop. “Meet you back here after school, talk to you at lunch!” He called, running into the school at a human pace.

“See you then!” Zayn called back.

The two barely ever had classes together, Harry being a year younger (Zayn was turning 18 in Janurary, Harry 17 in Feburary). He did fast track in two subjects, though, English and Chemistry. Though he only had Chem with Zayn, and that was the period after lunch.

Harry ran into his first class, Math, just before the bell rang. He counted that as a victory.

-Ж-

Classes seemed to take forever, until it was lunch. Harry walked to the cafeteria, saying hi to a few of his friends (and a few pack members) on his way. He wasn’t unpopular, to say. Actually, quite the opposite. Harry and Zayn were probably the two most popular guys at the school. Harry with his good looks, and sort of ‘bad boy’ vibe (so he slept around. Who cared?) and Zayn with his ‘mysterious artist’ thing going on. Plus, they both brought wins to the school’s sports teams (track for Zayn, American football for Harry). Harry scanned the school lunch room, looking for Zayn in their usual table, finding just the other popular kids there. Eyebrows furling, he continued looking, until he saw Zayn, Liam and Louis sitting at a table in the back. Zayn was sitting beside Liam, back to the door, and seemed to be comforting him.

Probably the new scents are bothering him… Harry thought to himself. He had managed to block out most scents (the caf was always the third worst when it came to smells, but nothing compared to the gym or boys locker room.), but he could understand how Liam, a newly turned, would be bothered.

He started to walk towards his old table (he had a reputation to uphold) when Louis looked up.

It seemed like one of those cheesy scenes from a romance movie, when the two main characters looked up and saw each other for the first time, and fell in love immediately. Except, Harry and Louis already knew each other, and Louis hated Harry. And Harry saw him as nothing but a challenge, someone else to bed.

Nothing else. He told himself, though he changed his course to sit with the others.

Harry sat beside Louis, and ate a couple fries off his plate. “What’s up with Liam?” He asked Louis in a whisper, though he knew Liam and Zayn could hear him.

Louis shrugged. “I think all the scents are screwing with him.” After the initial shock of hey, werewolves are real, and, hey, your cousin and best friend is one wore off, Louis took to them being real pretty good. Even borrowed a couple of Harry’s mother’s books on werewolves to try and learn more about them. Plus, he never stopped asking Harry or Zayn (and occasionally Liam, though he knew as much as Louis. Probably less, actually) questions. Curious little bugger. “Hell, it smells funky to me and I don’t have…” He let the sentence hang, not knowing if anyone else could hear him.

Harry nodded. “It always smells funky. I think there’s something in the kitchen.”

Louis’ nose scrunched up (no, it was not cute, Harry insisted to himself silently), and he pushed his tray away. “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.”

A blond boy showed up behind Zayn and Liam, looking awkward with his tray in hand. “Can I sit here?” He asked, a hopeful glint in his blue eyes, an Irish accent coming through, and a strange smell coming off of him. Harry couldn’t place it, like he could usually with new people or wolves. It didn’t have the same strong smell that werewolf had, but it wasn’t fully human either.

Zayn pulled away from Liam, to turn around and see the new comer, obviously smell the odd scent. “Uh, yeah, sure. I’m Zayn.” Zayn said, moving closer to Liam, to make more room of the blond boy to sit down, across from Harry.

“Niall.” The boy- Niall- said, eating some of his food.

Harry nodded, before introducing himself. “Harry.”

“Oh, I know who you are.” Niall said, before blushing slightly. “Not in the creepy way, though. In the…” he waved his hands, as if that meant something. “Way.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “Ok. I do that more than it’s healthy, and I don’t even understand.”

Harry had an idea of what he meant though. “If you mean in the werewolf way…”

Niall’s eyes went wide, and looked over at Louis. “Psh, uh, werewolves aren’t real…” His heart was beating wildly.

“I know all about that shit.” Louis said flatly, and Niall visibly relaxed.

“Oh thank god.” He muttered. “And yes, that’s what I meant.”

“What are you?” Liam asked, confused. “I mean, Harry and Zayn have that… Kind of… Wet dog smell, almost, but yours is off. And you don’t smell like Louis either, human.”

“I do not smell like wet dog…” Zayn muttered, looking slightly hurt, Harry felt more offended than hurt. He did not smell like wet dog, thank you very much.

“Sure you don’t.” Harry smirked.

“I’ll hit you.” Zayn threatened, pointing a fry at him before eating it.

Niall let out a soft laugh, before answering Liam’s question. “Hybrid. Werewolf and human. I’m strong, faster, and have better sense than a human, but not as good as a werewolf. I can’t turn either.”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly. There were very few werewolf-human hybrids, and most were the offer spring of werewolf-human mates. If there were any. Werewolves tended to stay with other werewolves, unless on the very off chance they were mated to a human. Sometimes the hybrids were hunted, since some werewolves believed them to be ‘unnatural’ to both the human and supernatural world.

“Damn.” Louis let out a low whistle and was the first one to speak after a few moments of silence. “See, that is what I want. I don’t want to be a dog- no offense guys- but I want the extra cool stuff.”

Harry let out a low growl to the dog comment. He took serious offense to that. He was a wolf, free, not a dog, who was to be owned or trained.

“No need to get all Derek Hale on me.” Louis mumbled.

“Who’s Derek Hale?” Zayn asked, obviously as confused as Harry, but Liam let out a (slightly) annoyed sigh.

“Jesus. Teen Wolf.” Louis said, as if that explained everything. “You know, if I was one of you, I’d watch all of those TV shows and make fun of everything they do wrong.”

“Isn’t he the one who’s house burnt down?” Niall asked, curious and Louis’ eyes lit up.

“Yes!” Louis grinned, and Liam looked like he wanted to warn Niall not to get Louis started, but it was a little late for that.

-Ж-

After Chem with Zayn (and Liam, so he was left to find his own partner, though the pretty blond (some cheerleader) didn’t seem to mind at all), Harry didn’t see any of his group until History, with Niall. Who ended up being the same age as him.

“Are you coming by the alpha’s?” Harry mumbled to him, as the teacher talked about some war.

“Uh… Really hoping to avoid all werewolves…” Niall muttered back, “but I have to go, don’t I?”

Harry nodded. “Better to go than have them find you.”

Niall cocked his head in agreement, but that was the end of that conversation.

The only other class he had with Liam, Zayn, Louis or Niall, was English, the last period of the day. It was with only Louis, though.

He smirked slightly to himself, thinking this was a perfect time to hit on Louis, without the pack or anyone else to hear him. Most werewolves wait to try and find their mate, or someone else worthy of being a life time partner to actually be with them. Or sleep with them.

Well, not Harry. He was 17, for god’s sake. He was going to sleep with multiple people if it so pleased him.

And it definitely did.

“Hey.” Harry said, sitting next to Louis. He had put the charm thick on his words, thinking it would impress Louis.

Which it didn’t.

Louis actually made a noise of disgust, pulling out of the book he was reading. “Really?”

“What?” Harry smirked, leaning over onto Louis’ desk.

Louis shook his head. “And I seriously was beginning to think you weren’t an asshole.” He said almost disappointed. Harry couldn’t tell if it was in himself or Harry.

“Awh, sweetheart.” Harry mock comforted. “I know you want my ass.”

Louis rolled his eyes with a snort. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He lent a little closer to Harry, almost as if he was going to kiss the werewolf. “I think being an alpha is getting to your head.” He whispered, pulling back and looking smug at Harry’s shocked face, which he quickly tried to cover.

“Nah, I just get what I want.” Harry shrugged, leaning back and trying to redeem himself.

“Well, you’re not getting this.” Louis said confidently.

“Babe,” Harry said slowly, as if this was a simple concept that Louis couldn’t understand. “They all come to me. It’s the charm.”

Louis made another disgusted noise, but couldn’t respond due to the teacher beginning to talk.

Harry took it as a win. 


	6. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's an ass, Zayn doesn't stop talking about Liam, but it's okay because Liam doesn't stop talking about him either. Louis can't cook, but it's all good because Harry can. Everything works out. Maybe.

**Zayn**

 

 

Zayn let out a small ‘oof’ as his- human- body hit the ground. Liam and him were sparing, in the backyard of the pack house, Harry and Louis glaring at each other from beside them. Liam’s worried eyes were the first thing Zayn saw when he reopened his eyes.

“Sorry, sorry.” He rushed out, offering Zayn a hand. Zayn took it, put used it to, not only pull himself up, but bring Liam down. He flipped the other over (onto to his stomach), and put his arm behind his back, and sat on him.

“You have to not be afarid to hurt me.” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear, unable to help it. He could smell the sweet hint of arusol coming off of Liam, and allowed himself to breath it in for a sec seconds, before getting off.

“I don’t want to hurt you though.” Liam pouted, rolling over, but not getting up.

Zayn cracked a small smile. “I have to train you.”

Liam was about to say something, when there was an outburst from Louis. “You asshole!” He hissed, glaring venomusly at Harry, who was looking almost proud of himself. Zayn groaned softly.

“What have you done now Harry?” He muttered. This wasn’t uncommon. It was the third weekend of school, and each day that passed, Harry and Louis’ ‘relationship’ was getting more and more strained. Zayn would love to pretend he didn’t know what was going on- ignorance is a bliss- but he knew it quite well. Harry was trying to get a rise out of Louis, to the point where the other went out with him, just to get him to stop. He’d seen Harry use the tatic before, and the relationship had lasted about almost a year, but then… Taylor wasn’t a topic the pack liked to speak of.

Louis looked like he was about to slap Harry, but decided against it and begun walking to Liam and Zayn, who’s eyes widdened in slight fear. Louis was a force to be reckoned with when pissed off and Louis was pissed.

“I’m going to head back home.” He hissed to Liam, obviously trying to control his anger. “And you-” He turned to Zayn, “Tell your asshole of a best friend to back the fuck off before I go find some wolfsbane and shove it up his ass.”

Wolfsbane was one of the few things that could actually kill a werewolf. And Louis seemed pretty damn serious about the threat. “Here, I’ll walk you back.” Liam said, eyes flickering to Zayn, as if to ask if he could. Zayn nodded.

Louis nodded, and the two begun walking into the forest, and Zayn headed over to where Harry was still sitting and where his water was. After taking a huge gulp, Zayn begun talking. “Do you really have to do this?”

Harry grinned at him. “He’s a game-”

“He’s a person!” Zayn practically yelled. “I’m getting a little fed up with your sleeping around and jackass act, Harry.”

The other’s eyes hardened, looking at him. “It’s not an act.”

“If this is about Taylor-” Zayn tried, obviously looking sympathetic.

“Don’t.” Harry growled, alpha voice coming through. While Harry wasn’t the alpha, he still had a companding power to him, that Zayn’s wolf wanted to submit to. Harry, obviously too pissed off to function, headed back into the house, slaming doors in his wake.

Zayn let out a sigh, and turned around (so his back was facing the house) and sat on the edge of the porch. The back proch had been a new addition, which took all of two weeks with werewolves working on it. It was a fair size, big enough for a huge dinning table and some outdoor couches.

A big brown wolf came out of the forest, and Zayn knew who it was imdeatitly. He know those big brown eyes anywhere. Even in his aggitated mood (curesty of Harry), he smiled at Liam, who rested his face on Zayn’s thigh.

I think we’re screwed on our best friends becoming friends. Liam said- thought- after a few moments.

Zayn snorted in agreement. “Harry’s just being an ass.”

Liam looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t for a few moments. I’m kind of worried about the two of them… He admited.

“Why?”

Liam sighed, which was more of a huff in wolf form. Louis’… Louis’ always had a thing for getting his heart broken, by multiple jackasses, and, I don’t know, I’m worried he might go for Harry, and I just don’t want anything to happen to him.

Zayn nodded. “I’d love to be able to tell Harry to back off, but… He’s Harry. He won’t back off until he has Louis… And then, after he’s bored himself…” Zayn let the sentence hang. It hurt him to be talking about his best friend like this, but it was true. Something needed to happen with Harry about the sleeping around and using people.

Liam, obviously sensing his saddness, licked at his hand a couple times. I’m sure they’ll be fine… It’s not like Harry’s going to actually date Louis… He really did a number this time.

Zayn’s curiousity spiked up. “What’d he do?”

I didn’t ask, but Louis’ never been this pissed before. Liam said, before changing the subject. Are we done training or what?

Zayn thought about it. Liam was getting pretty good at fighting, espically as a human, and he was sure that he oculd get away with letting Liam off for the afternoon. “Sure. Wanna go for a run?”

“Actually,” Another voice, Anne, said, popping her head out of the back door that led from the kitchen, “I was wondering if Liam would be so kind to show us to his place? Trica and I have been meaning to go over and say hello to your aunt, and we’re finally free. Do you mind?”

Liam shrugged (which was rather weird looking as a wolf). Yeah, I’m sure that’d be fine, just give me a moment here to change back.

“Oh, no problem.” Anne waved him off, and went back into the kitchen.

Liam shifted, obviously getting more comfortable with his body around Zayn (who did not look below the wasit… Above it? Another story), and pulled on some pants he kept in his mouth. It was a hassle, trying to keep cloths as a wolf, but it was really the only way to keep them.

“You coming?” Liam asked, slightly hopeful.

“Oh, uh.” Zayn said, slightly nervous. He’d never had a relationship serious enough to actually meet the guy’s parents- or aunt, in Liam’s case. Not that they were in a relationship. They were just friends… Sadly.

“Come.” Liam encouraged, “I swear, they’re not evil… Well… Lottie can be… And Dasiy… And Fizzy… And Pheobe…” He looked kind of sheepish, but there was a small grin on his face.

Zayn laughed slightly, and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come. But I expect you to protect me.” He joked.

“You have my word.” Liam said, mock serious, as Anne came out with Trica.

Zayn realised that Liam had never actually met his mum properly, either. “Oh, uh, Liam, this is my mum, Trica. Mum, this is Liam.” He said awkwardly.

Trica smiled at him. “I’ve heard- and seen- a lot about you Liam.”

Liam blushed slightly. “Hopefully good things.” He said, as the four begun to walk through the forest towards his house.

“Only the best.” Trica insisted. “Zayn won’t shut up about you.”

Zayn blushed fericely, “Mum!” He said, trying to save himself the embarrassment. So maybe he talked a little about Liam. Just a little, he swore. (Well, actually, his mum was right.)

“I’m sure my aunt feels the same way about me talking about Zayn.” Liam said, throughing himself into the line of fire to protect Zayn.

The two mum’s laughed as they walked onto the gravel of Liam’s driveway.

THe house was pretty nice, and reminded Zayn a bit of the lake house the pack owns. It was white, with a bit of the paint chipping, and had a wrap-around porch. The house was about 2 stories, but looked three in one spot. The smell coming off of the house smelled like how a home should, like warm cookies, slight perfume and something else that Zayn couldn’t place.

Liam went up to the front door and held it open for the mums and Zayn. “Aunt Jay?” He called into the house.

It was even nicer inside. They entered into, what looked like, the living room. There was a TV, couch and coffee table, but everything was pilled high with unpacked boxes. “Louis and mine’s movie collection and video games.” Liam said sheepishly.

“Geez, you could almost rival Harry’s.” Zayn muttered, looking at the boxes.

“In the kitchen Liam! Also, why was Louis-” A head popped out of the arch, which lead to the kitchen. “Guests.”

Liam looked a little gulity. “These a the neighbors. Kind of.”

“Kind of?” She asked, coming out.

“I’m Anne.” Anne suppiled, “I actually live next door. This woman is my best friend, and basically family, and that’s her son.”

“Trica.” Zayn’s mum suppiled.

“This is Zayn.” Liam said, eyes pleading something to his aunt.

Jay smirked slightly at her nephew. “The Zayn?”

“Mum.” Liam said, trying to be quiet.

“Hush dear. It’s my job to embarrass you.” Jay scholded. “Why don’t you show your… Friend the house? Stay out of your room though, Louis’ in one of his moods.”

Liam nodded, and pulled Zayn away and towards the stairs before his aunt could embarrass him anymore. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my cousins.”

Zayn nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs. There were 5 doors, all but 2 open. One was a bathroom, right beside him on the left, and on his right, was a closed door. “This is Lottie’s room. Her actual name is Charlotte, but no one actually calls her that.” Liam said, knocking on the door. “Lottie? You in there?”

The door cracked open a bit to relieve just an eye. “Well, duh.” The voice said. “Who’s the other person?”

“Zayn…” Liam muttered, and the girl- Lottie, Zayn reminded himself- smirked as she opened the door more.

“The Zayn? The one you can never shut up about? Whether you’re talking about his hair, or his tattoos or his-” Liam’s eyes were wide as he lunged for Lottie, clamping his hand over her mouth. He then whispered something in her ear, so quietly that even Zayn couldn’t hear it. Lottie’s eyes widened slightly, then moved to glare. “Fine, fine.” She said, as Liam pulled his hand away. “Do you know why Louis’ in one of his moods again?”

“Long story.” Liam said, closing the door and ending that converstion.

“So, uh.” Zayn said, unable to help the smirk that passed his lips. “You talk about me a lot?”

Liam bumped shoulders with him, smiling slightly, but still red. “Maybe.”

Zayn was about to say something else, when two girls- twins- popped their heads out of a room. “Liam!” They screamed together, rushing over to their cousin, and (trying) to tackle them. Liam actually caught them as they jumped onto him. “Where are you always going?” The one attached to his leg asked.

“Yeah!” The other one- in his arms- screamed. “We wanna know!”

Liam laughed, and put the one in his arms down, and the other deattached herself from his leg. “I’ve been with my friends. What about you guys? I heard you don’t like school.” Watching Liam intruact with his cousins was heartwarming for Zayn. He could actually feel himself forming a (bigger) crush on him, seeing the way he acted with the two girls.

One of them shrugged. “We don’t like it cuz the people are mean.”

“One boy kept pulling my pigtails!” The other insisted. Zayn let out a small chuckle, unable to help it.

The twins seem to finally realise that there was someone else there. “Who are you?”

“I’m Zayn.” Zayn said, crotching down to their level. “I’m Liam’s friend.”

“You’re Zayn?” One asked, and Zayn was slightly surprised. Liam talked about him that much that even his little cousins knew him?

“Uh. Pheobe, Daisy. Remember we promised to never bring up that name if I brought him home?” Liam said, trying to be stern but ending up looking more embarrassed than anything.

Daisy and Pheobe nodded. “We get chocolate, right!?”

“That one’s Pheobe.” Liam finally suppiled in Zayn’s ear, pointing to the one who said some boy pulled her pigtails. “And the other one is Daisy.”

Zayn nodded. “Are you going to actually give them chocolate?” He asked, slightly worried. The two girls were already hyper enough.

Liam looked at him like he was crazy as the two girls ran back into their room, giggling between themselves. “Are you crazy? Giving them chocolate is like giving Louis’ a redbull.”

Zayn’s eyes widdened at that idea. “That doesn’t sound good.”

Liam shook his head. “It isn’t.” He pulled Zayn along to the last open door.

“Who’s this one?” Zayn asked, and got answered by his cousin.

“‘This one’ is Felicity. But call me Fizzy.” She said. “You’re Zayn?”

He nodded. “I seem to rather popular in this household.” He joked.

“I just overheard the twins.” Fizzy said, puttng her hands up in surrender at the look Liam gave her. “Also, why’s Louis in a mood? Again.”

Liam looke dfeated as he answered her. “Another guy.”

Fizzy made a small ‘o’ with her mouth, and nodded before closing her door, but not before shouting. “By the way Zayn, Liam can not shut up about you. Ever!”

Liam’s face went another shade of red, but so did Zayn’s. “Uh… Please ignore my cousins.”

Zayn laughed, slightly nervous. “Yeah. Sure.”

He motioned for Zayn to follow him to the other set of stairs, that were more like the attac type of stairs than anything else. “Mine and Louis’ room is the attiac.” He explained, climbing the room.

The two boy’s room was completely white, even the carpert was. There were two beds shoved off into opposite corners, and it was obvious that Louis and Liam were opposites.

Liam’s side, everything was made and proper, with a few photos of him with (what Zayn was guessing was) his family. Louis’ side, was a mess. The bed was unmade (with Louis laying face down in it), stuff falling out of his dresser, and random posters and photos above his bed. “Whoever it is, leave.” Louis mumbled into his pillow.

“Can’t kick me out Lou. We’ve been over this.” Liam said, walking over to his cousin. “Want to get a photo of Harry and throw darts at it agian?”

“As tempting as that is…” Louis said, flipping over, seeing Zayn and groaning. “Really Liam?”

“What?” Both Liam and Zayn asked.

Louis shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe how stupid both boys were. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” Louis mumbled, even if he knew that they could both hear him. “You seriously brought Zayn home? When you knew everyone would be home? Sometimes I marvel at your stupidity Liam.”

Liam laughed. “Yeah, so do I. Anne and Trica wanted to come over though, so I brought Zayn too.”

“Hi.” Zayn said, laughing slightly.

“What I don’t understand is,” Louis said, sighing, “How someone like Anne can produce something like Harry.”

“Harry’s not all that bad…” Zayn said, trying to defend his best friend. “I mean, yeah, he’s a bit of an ass, but he’s actually nice, too…”

“Harry? Nice?” Louis asked surprised.

“Look.” Zayn said, trying to be helpful. “Try and talk to him. Make it clear that you won’t sleep with him ever and tell him that you wouldn’t mind being just friends.”

“You think me telling him he’s an asshole would do that.” Louis mused.

“Not with Harry. You have to be very direct.” Zayn laughed. “Guy doesn’t understand what subtle means.” He pasued. “Or obvious, for that matter. He thinks you’re playing hard to get or whatever.”

“Then he’s stupid.” Louis pointed out and Zayn titled his head in agreement.

Liam laughed, and got up. “I say we go and find the mums and try and stop them from swapping baby stories.”

Louis got a michevious glint in his eyes. “Or I can hear a few about Harry. And Zayn… And hearing Liam’s arwn’t that bad either.”

Liam blushed. “I’ll make Aunt Jay tell yours.” He threatened, but Louis looked calm.

“Mum and I have an understanding. No one knows about my baby stories and I don’t go in the kitchen.”

Liam thought about it for a second. “Wow. That was actually pretty smart.”

“I take pride in that deal.” He nodded, while Zayn looked confused.

“Why aren’t you allowed in the kitchen?” He asked, slightly worried of the out come.

“Well.” Louis started, but Liam cut him off.

“Let’s just say, 3 burnt kitchens, 2 broken wirsts, one near loss of a finger and how many times have you burnt yourself?”

“Gotta be over a hundred.” Louis nodded.

Zayn’s eyes widdened. “Wow that’s…”

“Not even the start of it.” Liam said, grinning.

“I’m a horrid cook.”

“I can cook for you.” A new voice said, almost shyly. A voice Zayn would know anywhere, having heard it almost his entire life. Harry.

 


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry apologizes, and then gets advice from his father. Party time in werewolf central, but, oh shit. Louis' Harry's.

Harry

 

Harry stood awkwardly on the ladder, half of his body in the room half of it not. He wasn’t sure if Louis would kill him or not for being there. He had to admit, what he had said to Louis, was very asshole-ish of him, even by his standards.

“Why the fuck are you here, and who the fuck let you in?” Louis said, eyes narrowed and glaring.

“Your mum let me in.” Harry said, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. “And I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well, I want to kill you.” Louis spat, “but we can’t all have what we want, now can we?”

Harry winced, but he kind of deserved the comment. “I’m sorry… If that helps.”

“Pushing you down those stairs would help.” Louis said, getting up. Harry was scared he actually might push him down the stairs. “Killing you and making it look like an accident would help. Strangling you would help.” He was standing above Harry now. “Sadly, those are all illegal. So, fine. You can talk to me.”

Harry tried to climb up another step, but Louis stopped him. “Nope. You’re not coming into my room. You can stand there, and talk to me.”

The werewolf nodded. “Ok… Uh, right. So, about what I said….” His eyes filtered over to where Zayn and Liam were standing.

“Oh no, they’re staying.” Louis said, as if reading his mind. “Whatever you say to me, they can hear it.”

“Fine.” Harry said awkwardly, “Uh… About what I said-”

“Don’t repeat it.” Louis said venomously.

“I wasn’t going to.” He mumbled, before talking louder. “I was an ass about it and… And I was wrong to say that and… Yeah.”

Louis snorted. “That is the lamest apology I’ve ever heard- actually, no.” He looked over to Liam, “There was the ‘it’s what it looks like, but I still love you’”

Liam rolled his eyes, with a small smile, before Harry spoke. “Am I forgiven?”

Louis snorted. “No. But maybe if you make me food.”

“I can do that.” Harry nodded.

 

-Ж-

On the next Monday (which just so happened to be the next day, as well), as much as Harry wanted nothing more than to keep ignoring his growing feels for Louis (he’s human, he tried to keep reminding himself, but another part of him always seemed to have a different, and better retaliation), they were getting almost too strong. He could feel his wolf wanting to be with the smaller lad as well as his human. Harry knew what this could mean, but he wanted to keep denying it. So badly did he want to deny it.

“Dad?” Harry asked, knocking on his father’s office door after school. He usually called him father around pack members and when it have to do with more formal things, since it seemed more proper, but when it was just family matters, he was always dad.

“Come in.” A voice said, his father’s. Harry came inside, somewhat awkwardly, standing. “Sit.” His father waved to the chairs in front of the desk, completely calm. He had looked up from his paper work and set the pen down, understanding this was serious. “What can I help you with son?”

Harry sat awkwardly in one of the chairs. “I think I might have found my mate.”

His father sighed. “Are you sure?” So there had been one mishap. One. (Harry still refuse to believe it was only his fault. His father had thought Taylor was his mate too.)

Harry nodded. “Pretty sure… My wolf… He’s responding.” More than I am. Harry thought to himself.

This peeked his father’s interest. “Really? Who is she? A werewolf, a presume.”

Harry paled a bit. “No…”

“To which?” His father asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Harry knew his father wanted him to have children, carry on the alpha line, but that wouldn’t happen if Harry’s mate was a lad. But it wasn’t completely unheard of for two male wolves to have children (usually an omega and an alpha, but omega’s were basically extinct). And, his father wasn’t completely fond of humans either. Especially not after the Taylor thing.

“Both…?” Harry said, wincing as it came out as a question. “Both.” He repeated, slightly stronger.

His father made a low growl in the back of his throat, though Harry could still hear it. Something spiked up in his wolf, telling him to defend his mate and their honor. He growled back.

His father looked surprised, then smiled very faintly. “Who?”

“Louis. Liam’s friend.” Harry said, and his father visibly relaxed.

“I can’t say I didn’t see it coming.” He said lightly. Harry looked at him in confusion. “You seemed to always have an eye on him, and you get a little flustered around him. Not too noticeable, at least not to him. He’s always distracted by something else you’re doing.”

Harry shook his head. “I think you’re wrong on this one dad. Louis hates me. And I’m not being dramatic. I’ve been an ass to him this entire time.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that first bit son.” His father said, cryptically. “And, on the other part, try being a friend to him, not someone trying to get in his pants.”

Harry flushed a light red, nodding. “Thanks dad.”

His father just waved him off, already turning back to his work. Harry felt lighter already.

 

-Ж-

The week seemed to move both seriously slow and ridiculously fast. Before Harry knew it, it was 8am on Sunday, and he was working furiously on Micheal’s birthday cake for later that day when Liam and a (extremely tired yet adorable) Louis came through the door. Liam made a beeline for where Zayn and Niall (who hadn’t been accepted into the pack, but was basically a member. Just not officially) were decorating.

Louis, on the other hand, headed into the kitchen, sitting on the counter next to Harry’s baking stuff. “Off.” Harry said, half distracted. “I need all the space I can get.”

Louis raised his hands in mock surrender and jumped off the counter. “Smells good.” He offered.

After Harry had apologized for being an ass (and maybe baking Louis a ‘I’m sorry’ cake), and actually stopped being an ass to him, the two seemed to… Click.

“Thanks. Pass me the baking soda?” Harry asked, without realising that Louis had no idea what that was. Seriously. The guy was absolutely terrible in the kitchen. Horrible, even. “Never mind.” Harry flashed him a quick (smug) grin, grabbing it.

“Ass.” Louis said, but it was more affectionate than anything. “When’s this party thing starting?”

“It starts at about 4pm, with one very boring ceremony, then dinner, and then the party starts at about 10. You’d be surprised how crazy it gets. I think, last year, Zayn and I ran through the streets naked at about 1am, screaming something about blue balls.” Harry laughed. He wasn’t even sure if it happened, just stories and bits of memories.

“I thought werewolves can’t get drunk?” Louis asked.

“We can. We just need wolfsbane in the alcohol.” Harry shrugged.

“Harry’s one helluva a light weight, too!” Zayn’s voice called from the other room, laughing.

Harry laughed back, and turned to Louis with a shrug, before shoving the cake in the oven, and turning it on. “I’m an awesome drunk though.”

Louis rolled his eyes, and grabbed the empty bowl. “Can I?” He motioned putting his finger in the bowl, and Harry nodded.

“Knock yourself out.” Harry regretted the words as soon as he said them. Louis covered his finger in the chocolaty substance, sticking it in his mouth, moaning lightly at the taste. Normally, Harry would smirk at the reaction, but it was a little hard. And it wasn’t Louis. Definitely Harry.

Louis proceeded to suck on his finger, before pulling it out with a pop, and going into the bowl again. Harry could feel his thoughts going south, along with his blood, and he needed to get out of there fast before Louis realised the reaction he was getting.

As if Zayn could sense his distress, he popped his head into the room. “Lou, Liam wants your help with decorating or something of the sorts.”

Louis scrunched his nose up, but put the bowl down and headed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Zayn walked over to Harry, and scuffed him on the back of the alpha’s head. “Ow!” Harry hissed, “The bloody hell that for?”

“I could smell your arousal out in the dinning hall.” Zayn hissed back, “I thought you were done with trying to get in his pants.”

“Well, no, not technically.” Harry said.

“You want to screw then ditch your mate?” Zayn hissed, even lower. The only people who knew about the Louis thing was his mother, father and Zayn.

“What? No.” Harry glared at him, as if such a thing was just plain wrong, even though he had been planning to do just that not even a week ago. “I’m just saying, eventually, I’d love to get in those skinny jeans with him.” A small smirk crossed his face, thinking about Louis’ tight jeans and fit bum. “Don’t get me started on that ass, either.” He grinned wickedly at Zayn, who shook his head.

“Not needed, thanks.” Zayn said back, before going back into the dinning hall and to Liam.

 

-Ж-

Hours later, it was 12am, and the party was in full swing. No one over the age of 19 was at the party, and Harry was pretty sure everyone was drunk. He’d only had a couple beers… And a couple shots… And some other stuff. Yeah, he was pretty wasted.

Harry stumbled across Zayn and Liam, who were holed up in a corner, Zayn nursing one drink and talking to Liam. Liam was completely sober, and nodding, looking at Zayn like the sun shined out of his ass.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy guysssssssssss.” Harry slurred, slinging an arm around both of their shoulders, grinning like a madman.

“How much have you had to drink?” Liam asked, looking pretty concerned.

“Just a feeeeewwwwwww” Harry giggled. Not laughed, giggled.

Zayn laughed, “Come on, let’s get some water in you.” He took Harry’s full weight, sending Liam an apologetic look.

Liam just waved him off, “I’ll wait here for you.” He said simply, and Harry could feel the happiness radiating off of Zayn.

Zayn took Harry into the kitchen, fixing him up a glass of water, and waiting for him to finish it all. It sobered Harry up a bit, but not completely. There was still a buzz. “Go to bed Haz, I’ll see you in the morning.” He said simply, pushing Harry in the direction of the stairs.

Nearing his room, he could see two figures making out, though one looked almost like it was struggling and… If he looked closer…

All he could see was red. Someone was marking his mate.

Harry roared, grabbed the other werewolf’s shirt, and ripping him off of Louis, “Mine.” He growled angrily, his alpha voice shifting in.

The boy’s eyes widened in fear and he started stuttering, as if that could make up for it. “You marked mine.” Harry repeated, snarling at him. He could feel the terror rolling off of the other boy, and he almost wanted to smile evilly at him. “Leave.” He ordered, throwing the boy towards the stairs, where he scrambled down them in fear.

Harry turned on Louis, and crowded into the human’s space, shoving his nose into Louis’ neck. The other was stiff as a stone, fear rolling off of him as well. Harry whined, not wanting his mate to be afraid of him. He licked softly at Louis’ neck, until he relaxed and the other werewolf’s scent was covered in Harry’s.

“My mate.” He whispered softly, nipping lightly at the skin, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into the soft flesh and mark Louis as his own forever.

The other, though, froze. He knew what those words meant, and it terrified him. He pushed Harry off of him, rejected him and ran.

Harry looked at where his mate had run off, and his wolf let out a howl, full of sadness and want.

He wanted his mate. 


	8. Wanting Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis rejected Harry, but it was an accident. He wants Harry now, more than anything else. Pining and crying and angst. And Niall's got a crush, oooooh.

Louis

 

It was the next morning when Liam shook Louis, but he wasn’t asleep. He couldn’t get the words Harry had said to him before. My mate.

He was Harry’s, and it scared him. Louis felt something for Harry since he saw him, as much as he tried to deny it and reason with himself that Harry was just another asshole. Just someone who wanted to play with him. Knowing now, that it wasn’t that it… It scared Louis.

“Lou… I know you’re awake.” Liam said softly, sitting next to Louis, rubbing his shoulders. “Talk to me? What happened last night?”

Louis said nothing, but he could feel tears creeping up in his eyes. He tried to push them down, he’d cried enough over boys, assholes at that. “Did Harry say something?” Liam asked carefully, still rubbing at the other’s shoulders, trying to comfort his cousin.

Louis didn’t say anything, but the hitch in his heart, something he knew Liam could hear, said it all. “What did he say?” Liam all but growled out. Louis shook his head, trying to to say it wasn’t bad, that is was his fault, not Harry’s.

He was about to say something else, when Zayn barged into the room, fuming. “I don’t know what you did, Louis…” Zayn hissed, glared at him. “But Harry has locked himself in his room, ordered everyone to leave him alone and won’t come out. Not even for food.”

Louis felt this crushing fear in his chest, as if his body wanted to be beside Harry as much as his heart and head did. But he’d ruined it all. He’d ran when Harry admitted that Louis was his mate. He’d run like it was something to be ashamed of, when he wanted nothing more than to be cuddling up beside Harry, watching a cheesy romance movie. Louis let out a low whine, one that was almost wolf like.

“Zayn…” Liam said softly, “Louis… He hasn’t said a word to anyone since last night, and…” He had gotten off the bed now, and was beside Zayn and was whispering to him in low tones that Louis couldn’t hear. He caught a couple words, like “Harry”, “mates”, and “pinning, Liam, pining” from both Liam and Zayn.

But Louis didn’t care. He’d lost his chance, there’s no way Harry’d talk to him now. Even if Louis tried to explain that he’d been scared, and that he was shocked, that Harry chose him, his wolf chose Louis. “I thought Harry’s mate was supposed to be strong.” Louis said softly, unable to help it. Liam knew when he got like this, he’d be in a state of almost depression, where he never said anything good about himself.

Liam was quick to be back at Louis’ side, threading a hand through his hair. “You are strong Lou. Very strong.” He said softly, sitting back beside him. Zayn was now standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure what to say or do.

“I left him standing there, Liam. Because I was scared.” Louis replied, tears stinging his eyes.

“Scared? Of what?” Liam asked carefully, eyes soft and unjudging.

“I…” Louis said, chocking softly on the words. “I want Harry.” He finally said, so quietly he could almost hear Zayn straining to hear the words. “I want my… I just want Harry.” Tears were falling down his face, staining his pillow, but Louis didn’t care. The words were as true as they came. He wanted his mate, his Harry. He wanted Harry here, to wrap Louis up in his big arms, and to tangle their legs together. He wanted Harry to put him back together, kiss away his tears, hold him. He just simply wanted Harry.

“Come on, then.” Zayn said, “I’ll take you to see him.” He looked at Louis softly, as if Louis was his little brother. Like he needed to take care of him.

Louis didn’t care how he looked, just got out of bed, grabbed a sweatshirt (one that he had cuddled with last night, because it was Harry’s and still smelt like him), and threw a beanie on. The three boys trekked downstairs, which was still quiet and empty, since everyone else in the house was still asleep on the holiday Monday. It was a short walk to the house, and it was still fairly quiet inside, the only people up and walking around were Anne and Robin, who payed no mind to the three boys. Liam and Zayn stopped at the stairs, with an apologetic look on their faces.

“We can’t go any farther.” Liam said.

“Harry’s ordered everyone to leave him alone. The only people who can go up there are people not in the pack, his parents and my parents.” Zayn said. “And humans.”

Louis nodded, and started up the stairs. “His room is the 4th door, on the left.” Zayn called out, as Louis reached the hallway. He walked to the 4th door on the left, just as Zayn said, and knocked lightly on it, knowing Harry could hear him. He didn’t say anything, just wait.

There was a noise on the other side, like someone growling and the door was ripped open, Harry’s eyes blazing as they landed on Louis. The eyes softened slightly, and allowed Louis to see the redness in them, seeing that Harry had been crying. Hard.

“What are you doing here?” Harry said, trying to be emotionless and closed off, as if that would protect him.

“I… I want to explain.” Louis said softly, looking at him, drinking the sight in.

Harry scuffed. “You rejected me, Louis, you don’t need to explain. I got the message, loud and clear.” He grumbled the last bit, but Louis could see tears welling up in his eyes again.

“I-… I didn’t mean to.” Louis said, “Reject you. I didn’t want to, I was just… Scared.” He admitted softly, stepping into the room.

It had been destroyed, the room. Tables had been flipped, chairs broken and the window smashed through. The bed was the only thing in one piece, but the sheets were another story. The bathroom, from what Louis could see, had a broken mirror.

“Why?” Harry asked. The question could have different means, but Louis decided to take it his own way.

“Why was I scared?” He asked, as if confirming. “Because you sprung something on me, something big and… I was scared you were joking, that this was your idea of a sick joke and were twisting with my feelings.”

Harry looked at him with a pained look in his eyes. “Louis… I wouldn’t…”

Louis nodded, and crowded into Harry’s space, wanting to feel him. “I know…” He placed a hand on Harry’s cheek, looking up into his green eyes.

Harry leant down, lips brushing over Louis’, before placing them down firmly, and kissing him. Louis moved his arms around Harry’s neck, clinging onto him and going up onto his tippy toes, so Harry didn’t have to bend down as far to kiss him. Harry’s arms went around his waist, pulling Louis flesh against him, as his tongue brushed over Louis’ bottom lip. The human let out a soft moan of want, opening his mouth for Harry, who let his tongue slide in with practiced ease. His hands moved to Louis’ waist, lifting him up. Louis let his legs wrap around Harry, letting out a small squeak of surprise when Harry’s hands moved to his bum, supporting the light human.

They continued kissing for a few moments longer, until Harry set Louis back down, softly, on his feet. He put his face into Louis’ neck, breathing his scent in deeply. “Please tell me Zayn or Liam didn’t guilt you into coming here or something.” He said softly, as if Louis could easily rip his heart out with a single word.

Louis hit him lightly, as if the idea offended him. It did. “No.” He said, “I came here because I want you, Harry.” He paused. “For some godforsaken reason.” Louis teased, but there was no heat behind the words. If anything, they were fond.

Harry laughed, “I want you too, boobear.”

Louis let out a low groan. Harry knew he found the nickname annoying. It was bad enough that his mother called him that still, but Harry finding out and calling him it? Unbearable. (He was lying. He loved Harry calling him that, but like hell Louis was going to admit that) “I’ll find an annoying name for you soon.” Louis pretended to threaten.

Harry made a soft noise, one that Louis didn’t know exactly what it meant, but there was soon a knock on the door, and Zayn’s voice filtered through the wood. “Are you guys done in there yet?”

Louis pulled away, going to open the door (the one that he hadn’t even realised Harry shut), when Harry made a soft whine and reached for Louis. He rolled his eyes fondly, and intertwined their fingers. So maybe Harry wasn’t the only one who wanted contact all of the time.

Louis opened the door with his free hand, and Zayn had a mixed look on his face, while Liam had a look of triumph on his face. “20 pounds, please.” He grinned, putting his hand out to Zayn, who reached for his wallet.

“What’d you two bet on?” Harry asked, a bit too casually, as if he was asking for Louis. Probably was. Damn werewolves and their super-hearing. Louis though to himself as Liam answered. “Zayn thought the two of you would get to the dirty right away. I, on the other hand, know Louis way too well.” He pocketed the money from Zayn, still with a smug look on his face, but an underlining happiness.

“You thought I’d put out?” Louis asked, turning onto Zayn and letting go of Harry’s hand to cross his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“Obviously I overestimated Harry’s abilities.” Zayn corrected, smirking at his friend, before getting a good look at his bed room. “Bloody hell, Harry, your mum’s gonna have a fit.” He looked at the room, eyes wide.

An actual blush came over Harry, a small one, but one nonetheless. “D’you think I can sneak out of here?”

There was a shout from downstairs, that even Louis heard. “Not a chance Harold Edward Styles!”

Harry blushed, but looked over at the room with a groan. “I didn’t even realise it was that bad.”

 

-Ж-

Seeing as most of the werewolves around were working on Harry’s room, including Zayn, Liam and Harry, Niall and Louis were down in the basement, talking.

Louis hadn’t spoken much to Niall, other than at school, since at the pack house, he was usually around Harry.

“So he finally told you then?” Niall said, as some random movie played in the background. Neither of them were paying attention.

“You knew?” Louis asked, surprised.

Niall shook his head. “No, but I took a couple guesses, and seeing as you two are buddy-buddy and-” he cut himself off, seeing Louis’ disbelieving look. “What? Ok, I had my guesses that you two were something, but Liam actually told me, when I came today.”

Louis laughed, trying to change the subject, “So, I saw you talking- no, flirting- with one of the girls today, what’s her name again?”

Niall blushed, and took the bait. “Megan. And I wasn’t flirting…” He paused. “Was it really that obvious?”

Louis snorted. “You were flirting up a storm, like, the whole 9 yards.”

Niall tried to shrug and play it off cool. “She’s nice.”

It was true. As well as her being nice, and smart, she was also very nice to look at. Tall, ginger and lean. “And you like her.” Louis said, in a sing-song voice, before Niall hit him- rather hard, too.

“Shut up. She could hear you!” Niall hissed as Louis rubbed his shoulder, the spot that Niall hit.

“I am not above getting Harry to beat you up.” Louis muttered back, without heat.

Niall waved him off, turning back to the movie, but only for a few seconds. “Do you think she likes me back?”

Louis let out sigh. “I refuse to play the ‘do you think she likes me’ game, but, yes. She looked very interested.”

“Like very interested, as in dating interested, or very interested, as in friendly interested?” Niall tried.

“I don’t know.” Louis tried, but Niall kept bugging him.

“C’mon, tell me something.” Niall pouted, looking like a puppy. Damn him.

“I did.” Louis said, trying to resist the other’s puppy dog eyes.

Niall huffed, and at back. “Tease.” He muttered, only sounding partly annoyed.

Louis shrugged, and grinned almost wickedly. “I’m sure Harry’ll enjoy it in the bedroom.”

Niall knocked shoulders with him, and made a disgusted noise. “Ugh, mate! I did not need to know that!”

“Who didn’t need to know what?” Liam said flopping down beside Louis.

“Like you didn’t hear.” Louis said, thinking about werewolves and their damn super-hearing.

Liam shrugged. “Wasn’t paying attention. My hearing’s normal most of the time, I block out anything that’s out of human hearing range unless I want to.”

Louis paused. “Wait. Could you hear people disgusting food?”

Niall made a disgusted look on his face. “Ugh. Don’t remind me. Horrid times.”

Liam made a face, one similar to Niall’s. “I couldn’t be around people for over a week. I just wanted to puke.”

It was Louis’ turn to make a face. “New conversation. Liam and Zayn.”

Liam blushed, very faintly, but Louis knew better. “What about us? We’re just friends.”

“Liar.” Louis grinned.

Niall nodded in agreement. “I didn’t even need to listen to your heartbeat on that. S’obvious mate.”

“I don’t like him, really.” Liam said, trying to convince the other two. “Honestly.”

“The truth is singular, lies are just words, words, words.” Louis smirked.

“Let’s remember who has the super strength here Louis.” Liam said, pretending to be threatening.

“Let’s remember who has a super possessive and strong-than-you boyfriend here Liam.” He mocked, grinning. Him and Harry were boyfriends… Right? They didn’t have to talk about that. They were mates, shouldn’t that just automatically make them boyfriends too?

Liam looked down. “Look, it’s really nothing. Zayn’s probably straight or whatever. Even if he isn’t, he doesn’t seem like the type to like me.”

“You’re pretty awesome.” Niall said, trying cheer him up. “I mean, if I like dudes, you’d be my number one choice.”

Liam laughed. “Thanks Niall. What about you? Any ladies?”

Niall shrugged. “Uh there’s one…” He blushed faintly.

“Megan.” Louis supplied, unable to keep the secret.

“The tall ginger?” Liam asked. Niall nodded.

“I have no idea how to talk to her though, I get nervous and I’m afraid I’ll say the wrong thing.” Niall said softly, blushing more.

“I’ll help you.” Liam offered with a smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

Liam

 

As the shorten school week passed, Liam and Niall became close quickly. The two seemed to be talking more and more, and they even had a few of their classes together. As they were walking to Niall’s car on Friday, and getting in, Liam saw Zayn. He hadn’t talked to the other boy (who I do not like, Liam thought to his wildly beating heart), or really seen him much, since the weekend. “Hey Zayn.” Liam said as casually as he could. He liked to pride himself that it did come out pretty normal.

Zayn gave him a smile. “You ready?”

Liam had to think for a few moments before he remembered. Last weekend, him and Zayn had made plans to go and see the new Batman movie that the theater in town was finally showing. “Oh, right.” Liam couldn’t help but look over at Niall. Him, and Louis had made plans to teach Niall everything they could about flirting, and how to tell if someone liked you or not. And Niall and Liam had a project due on Monday.

Zayn looked somewhat deflated, but nodded. “Oh, uh, yeah, that’s fine.” He shrugged, giving Liam another smile, but it wasn’t as bright or as real as the first one.

Liam felt extremely guilty for ditching, but he did have a project. “Sorry, it’s just-”

“It’s fine, honestly.” Zayn played it off cool, shrugging. “Maybe another time.” He walked off before Liam could reply.

“Wow.” Niall looked at him plainly as the two got into the car, and he started it, pulling out of the parking lot.

“What?” Liam asked, confused. “And eyes on the road.”

Niall rolled his eyes, but looked at the road instead of Liam.”All I’m saying is, is maybe that you should be getting advice on how to talk to girls- or, I guess guy- from Louis as well.”

“This is different.” Liam said, without realising that he was basically admitting that he likes Zayn.

“Aha!” Niall grinned, looking over quickly. “So you do like him!”

“Yes- no- ugh!” Liam said, letting his head hit off the window. “Yes, I like him but, no, I’m not doing anything about it, because he likes girls. I heard him and Harry talking about some ex of his named Perrie.”

“I will sell my soul if he isn’t at least bisexual.” Niall said firmly, pulling into the driveway.

Liam rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips. The two boys headed into the house, saying their hellos to Liam’s aunt, and his two twin cousins, who were helping their mother in the kitchen. They headed upstairs, and into the attic. “So I got Liam to admit-” Niall cut off, realising there was someone else other than Louis in the room.

On Louis’ bed, were both Louis and Harry, laying down and making-out. Louis was on top of Harry, straddling him with the other’s hands on his waist. Liam rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow off of his own bed and throwing it at his cousin. “Oi! Stop that.”

A flustered Louis pulled away from (an equally flustered) Harry, looking only slightly sheepish. Liam couldn’t count how many times he had walked in on Louis making out with some dude, but Harry was the first one he actually liked. Louis climbed off of Harry, not looking guilty like the werewolf was. “What took you guys so long?”

“Liam had to ditch Zayn.” Niall said bluntly, collapsing on Liam’s bed as he (Liam) blushed.

“I didn’t ditch him.” Liam muttered, “I just made a promise to Niall and we have a project and I have a ton of homework.”

Harry looked at him for a few moments before speaking. “Can you really not tell?”

“Tell what?”

Louis cut Harry off before he could answer. “Nope. We’re not talking about the Zayn-and-Liam problem because that is some difficult shit.” Liam raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as his cousin continued. “We’re educating poor, little Niall.”

“I’m taller than you.” Niall pointed out, before Louis shushed him, and begun talking.

 

-Ж-

It was the next morning, when Liam woke up to hearing people talking downstairs. Niall had slept over and was hogging the bed (Liam and Niall just share his), and Liam was inches away from falling off the bed. He tried to push Niall over a bit, but that only made Niall roll partial on top of him. Liam sighed, and just stopped moving, tuning into Louis’ voice.

“… He’s just sleeping.” Louis voice said to the other heartbeat, as the got closer to the the attic stairs. “Him and Niall were up late, working on some project. Teacher sprung something on them on Friday, due Monday. Ridciou… lous.” Louis said, coming up into the bedroom and seeing Niall and Liam (who was pretending to be asleep for the sake of things) together. “Huh.”

The other heartbeat skipped a beat, and it there was a soft sound. “Oh.” Zayn. Liam would have recognize that anywhere.

Liam allowed himself to ‘wake up’, eyes blinking slowly. “Lou?” He asked, looking over at his cousin. “Oh, hey Zayn.”

Niall made a low groaning noise, shoving his face in Liam’s neck. “Shhhhh.” He mumbled, trying to get Liam to be quiet. “Loud. Sleep. Now.”

Liam let out a small laugh, unable to help it. “You’re in my bed Niall.”

He let out another groaning noise, and rolled off of Liam and, also, rolled off of the bed. “Fuck.” He said, sitting up and rubbing his head. “Hey Lou, hey Zayn.”

Zayn was currently glaring at Niall, and Liam shot Louis a look of confusion, who just shook his head. “So, uh, Zayn… Why are you here?” Liam asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Zayn there (rather quite the opposite), but he was just surprised.

“I uh…” Zayn shook his head. “It’s nothing… You’re… Busy.”

Niall looked at Zayn, slightly suspicious before making an ‘o’ with his mouth. “Dude, I’m going in, like, 5 minutes.”

Liam turned to Niall. “I thought you said you didn’t have to be back until after dinner today?”

Niall looked at Liam bluntly, then shook his head, muttering under his breath, something about “how fucking daft you are Liam.”

Louis shook his head, and pulled Niall up. “I’ll walk you out mate.”

Niall nodded, allowing himself to be pulled out. Zayn stood awkwardly, as Liam stayed in his bed, the sheets covering his almost naked body. Well, kind of. They only covered his stomach and to his knees. “So…” Liam said blushing slightly as Zayn’s eyes lingered on his body. He pulled up the sheet and Zayn’s eyes snapped to his face, with a very small pink tint to them.

“So…” He said back, looking down.

“Sorry about yesterday.” Liam said guilty, sitting up and allowed the blanket to fall into his lap and show off his perfectly toned body. Zayn did want him to be more comfortable with being less clothed around others, right? “For ditching you. I would’ve loved to see the Batman movie, but mine and Niall’s teacher sprung this project on us and-”

Zayn put up a hand and smiled slightly. “It’s fine. Lou explained.”

Liam nodded, looking at his lap and picking at a loose thread in the sheet. “So, uh… Why are you here?” He paused, realising how rude that could be taken as. “Not that I don’t want you here! I just… Yeah.”

“Oh… Uh…” Zayn said, and he seemed almost to be scrambling for a good explanation on why he was there. “I was bored…?”

Liam smiled at him. “Give me like, 5 minutes and we can go for a run?”

Zayn’s smile grew and he nodded. “Yeah. Definitely.” He paused, “As…?”

“Wolf.” Liam clarified. “That ok?”

Zayn nodded again, his smile growing impossibly big. “Very ok.”

 

-Ж-

After quickly throwing on some sweats (since he couldn’t leave the house in his pjs/boxers), Liam met Zayn just inside the forest.

“Hey.” He said, stripping off his sweater and sweats as Zayn did the same.

“Hi.” Zayn grinned, before shifting down into his black wolf, and Liam shifted into his brown one.

Liam nosed Zayn’s neck, and the licked his ear. Hi again.

Zayn’s laugh filled his head, and Liam gave him a wolfish grin. Wanna run?

Liam gave him a nod, though it was a rather awkward one, since he was a big freaking wolf.

The two wolves ran through the woods, laughing and chatting, and chasing each other to their hearts content. Something inside of Liam, his more wolf-side, was howling happily as he nipped Zayn’s heels. 


	10. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets a date with Megan, and Zayn gets a not-date with Liam. Who just so happens to be his mate. Ooooh, Liam likes to eavesdrop too.

Zayn

The two wolves ran for what felt likes hours (and actually was hours), until Zayn led Liam to the pack house.   
I’m hungry. Zayn stated, flopping on the ground.   
Go get some food then. Liam flopped down as well, his head landing on Zayn’s stomach.   
Uggghhhh. Zayn groans, That one hurt.   
Liam gives him a sheepish look. Sorry.   
Harry, Louis and Niall come out of the house before Zayn can reply, and the three head over to the wolf pile that’s Zayn and Liam.   
“Awwwh.” Louis coos, unable to help it. “After you get over the fact that they’re freaking wolves, they’re adorable!”   
Liam lets out a low growl, as if the idea offended him and it vibrates through Zayn who only just holds back a happy sigh. Harry! Tell him I’m manly!   
Harry lets out a laugh, and Louis and Niall give him strange looks. “Liam says that he’s ‘manly’”  
“How the hell do you know that?” Louis asked, surprised and interested.   
“Pack thing. When they’re wolves, we can kind of like… Speak to each mentally?”   
“Huh.” Louis says, “And here I was, thinking you could just understand barking.”   
Harry attempts to give him a glare, but it turns into a more fond look than anything else. Zayn barks at him, getting Harry’s attention. “What?” He asked, wrapping an arms around Louis, who seems to fit almost perfectly beside him.   
“Hey Megan.” Niall grinned at the girl who just walks up.   
“Hi Niall.” She smiled back at him, before bowing her head respectfully at Zayn and Harry. “Hello.”   
“No need.” Harry said simply, “I’m not alpha yet. My father’s still going strong.”   
Megan smiled at him as well, before turning to Liam and Zayn. “Zayn and… Liam, right?”  
Yup. Liam thinks towards her, and has to hold back a grin, since he’s been told it’s creepy.   
It is. Zayn thinks to him, licking the side of his face affectionately. Liam licks his face back, laughing in his head.   
Shut up. Not my fault my wolf is a freaking beast who looks homicidal all the time. He laughed.   
Megan and Niall have begun talking about something else, Niall pulling out all the big guns for flirting, making her blush constantly.   
Looks like all the teaching paid off. Liam remarks, then explains, obviously sensing Zayn’s confusion. Louis and Harry, and kind of me, were teaching him how to flirt last night.   
Zayn made an understanding noise in his head, before nudging Liam to the forest, as if asking if he wanted to change back. Liam nodded, and the two went into the forest, and changed back into their human forms, and got dressed again. The two walked back to the clearing/backyard, talking about going to see the Batman movie that day.   
“I promise I won’t leave you high and dry again.” Liam smiled, and Zayn felt his heart flutter.   
“It’s fine, really.” Zayn said, only half lying. He was jealous of Niall, that Liam had ditched him because of the hybrid, but he also understood that school was pretty damn important. “You guys had a project.”   
Liam smiled again, coming up to Niall, Louis and Harry. “So, how did it go?” He asked.   
“I have a date.” Niall grinned, hugging Liam tightly.   
Liam laughed, and hugged him back, smiling as he did so. “That’s great Ni. When is it?”   
Zayn forced himself to smile (really, it shouldn’t be as hard, but Niall had plastered himself onto Liam, and even when he did pull away, he still had his arm around Liam’s shoulders) and tried to be happy for his friend. “Good job mate.”   
Niall nodded, grin still covering his face. “Friday night, that’s when it is.”   
“Niall has agreed to letting me dress him for the date.” Louis said, with a (slightly evil) grin.   
Liam’s face paled for his friend. “Why.”   
Niall laughed loudly, and put his face in Liam’s neck. Zayn could feel the jealous swarm through him like fire through his blood, and he wanted nothing more than to ripe Niall away from his ma- no.   
Zayn could feel himself beginning to freak out, internally and made the secret signal to Harry (three taps on the right eyebrow. They had made it up when they were kids, in case they ever got into the sticky situation), wanting- no, needing, to get out of there.   
Harry paled slightly, and nodded. “Uh, Zayn. I’m pretty sure my mum wanted to talk to us after you got back. I just remembered.”   
A flash of relief popped up, as Zayn nodded. “Yeah, let’s…” He gestured for Harry to led the way (which he did, but not before kissing Louis’ cheek). He led Zayn upstairs, and into his room and he shut the door behind them.   
“What the hell was that man?” Harry half whispered. “You haven’t used the signal in ages!”   
Zayn nodded, pacing already. He only did this when he was highly stressed and needed a way to release some pent up… Shit. “It’s Liam.”   
“What about him?” Harry asked, sitting down on his bed, watching Zayn pace.   
“Haz…” Zayn ran his hand through his hair, making a noise. “I’m so screwed.”   
“How?” Harry pressed.   
“Ugh!” Zayn yelled, unable to help it, and hit his head off the wall. Harry jumped up, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and turning him around so they were face-to-face.   
“Zayn! Words! Use them.” Harry instructed.   
“I’m so fucking screwed.” Zayn moaned, “So unbelievably, and completely, screwed.”   
“How, Zayn? How are you screwed?” Harry asked, hands still tight on Zayn’s shoulders.   
“Liam.” Zayn said simply, as if that could explain everything.   
Harry now wanted to hit his head off the wall, but he knew there was very few times Zayn ever got so stressed he didn’t communicate properly, which meant this was bad. “How did Liam screw you over?”   
“Harry…” Zayn said, “Fuck, I think he’s my mate.”   
Harry was at a lose for words momentarily, before nodding. “Ok.”   
Zayn stared at him. “Ok? That’s all you have to say?”   
Harry nodded again. “You gonna tell him?”   
“I can’t just-” Zayn made a noise. “Harry, I can’t tell him. He likes Niall.”   
“Wait- you think-?” Harry said, pulling away and muttering things that Zayn couldn’t hear under his breath. “You think Liam- our Liam- likes Niall? Hybrid, blond Niall?”   
“It’s a little obvious.” Zayn points out, “I’d feel bad for him if I didn’t want him so desperately myself… Actually, I kind of do.” Zayn sighs, and moves to go and sit on Harry’s bed. “What am I going to do?”  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, mumbling. “I’m so going to kill Lou for making me promise this.” He mumbled, before sitting next to Zayn. “Look, I’m not. Ugh. He. No.” Harry makes an annoyed sound, before giving up. “I’m not allowed to say anything on this matter.”   
Zayn raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re not… Allowed to say anything? What?”   
“Hey. If you liked someone as much as I like Lou, and they threatened to not talk to you for, like, weeks if you mentioned something to someone about someone else, you wouldn’t mention anything.” Harry grumbled, huffing.   
“I already know Liam has no interest in dating me, if that’s what he doesn’t want you talking about.” Zayn pointed out. “And I’m not going to make him all awkward by telling him that we’re ‘meant to be’ or something like that.” He falls back onto Harry’s bed with a sigh. “I’d much rather it be easy like how you and- actually, there was a lot of angst to that. Never mind.”   
Harry lets out a small laugh, falling back beside his best friend. “Angst makes for a very hot make out session after wards. You should try it one time.”   
“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Zayn laughed as well, before sighing again. “Man, this sucks. Why can’t Liam just, like me back?” Harry shakes his head, almost as if he’s in disbelief, and Zayn shoots him a look. “What?”  
“You’re so…” He searched for the right word. “Clueless. It’d be entertaining if it wasn’t kind of frustrating.”   
“Clueless?” Zayn asked, almost shocked. “You’re the one who-”  
“If you’re about to bring up that, then I will murder you.” Harry said, but theres laughter behind his voice.   
Zayn laughs as well, shaking his head. “I was going to, but I guess not. My life’s not that bad.”   
Harry lightly bumped shoulders with him, and the two laid in silence, just staring at the ceiling. “Do you remember when we were kids, and we used to imagine running the pack?”   
“And how we’d say our mum’s were our mates?” Zayn replied, a smile crossing his lips at the memories.   
Harry laughed quietly. “I don’t think I’d have even thought I’d get someone like Lou.” He paused, thinking. “I’m still not quite sure how I got so lucky.”   
“Are you going to turn him?” Zayn asked, looking away from the ceiling and over to his best friend.   
Harry shook his head. “Not if he doesn’t want it.”   
“What does your dad think about that?”   
“It’s not up to him, is it?” Harry replied, with a somewhat sharp tone in his voice.   
“Do you want to turn him?” Zayn rephrased.   
Harry paused, and seemed to think about it for a few moments. “It’s not really what I want.” He said, “But, if I had to chose, I think I’d want Lou to stay the same. Human.” Zayn nodded, as if he understood. “What about you? If Liam was human, would you want him to turn?”   
“I…” Zayn started to say, but was at a loss for words. “I’m not sure. I didn’t know him before he was turned, I can’t… I just don’t know.”   
Harry nodded, before sitting up. “Come on. I think they might be beginning to get suspicious on what’s taking us so long.”   
Zayn made a low groan, before sitting up as well. “Thanks man.”  
Harry shrugged with a smile. “Anytime. You’d do the same for me.” 

-Ж-  
It was later that night, about an hour before Liam and Zayn had their non-date, and the latter was pacing around his room, trying to find something to wear.   
“Knock knock.” A familiar voice said, not really bothering to knock, more just coming in. Louis.   
“Hey.” Zayn said, trying to go for nonchalant, but he figured Louis already knew about his crushing on Liam. Harry really can’t keep secrets. Well, he could, generally, but he probably told Louis. He probably told Louis everything.   
“Hi,” Louis lightly pushed him out of the way, and stood in front of Zayn’s closet, before pulling out a white tee shirt, some dark jeans and leather jacket and tossing them to Zayn. “This.”   
“Uh…” Zayn said, easily catching the clothes. “What.”   
“Also,” Louis said (and ignoring Zayn’s question), as he headed to the door. “Harry says to stop pacing. He can hear it and feel your nerves. Hell, I can feel how nervous you are Zayn.”   
Zayn sighed, and nodded. “Right. Have fun on your… What are you two even doing? Or do I even want to know?”   
Louis laughed, and shook his head. “We’re watching a movie. And it’s a date, Zayn. I’m man enough to admit it. Unlike someone who’s going on one tonight, but refuses to admit it.”   
“It’s not a date! It’s just two friends, going to see a movie together.” Zayn said.   
Louis laughed again. “Fine, fine. Live in denial!” He left the room before Zayn could answer, and he could hear Louis’ laughter go into Harry’s room, before he tuned out. He looked at the clothes on his bed, then to the clock. He only had 45 minutes before he was picking Liam up, and he still needed to shower.   
Going into his bathroom, he quickly ran a shower, cleaning himself throughly. He jumped out, and pulled on the clothes Louis pulled out for him, then stood in front of the mirror, trying to decided on what to do with his wet hair.   
“Bloody hell.” He muttered to himself, “You’re not a chick and this isn’t even a date.” Zayn shook his head, letting his hair fall flat, and grabbed his phone off the counter. 2 minutes until he had to pick Liam up. “Shit, shit, shit.” He ran out his room, and jumped down the stairs.   
“Where are you going?” His mum called.   
“Out with Liam! I told you this earlier!” He called back. “I’ll be back before midnight!” He jumped into his car, and drove off to Liam’s.   
He pulled into Liam’s driveway, the gravel crunching under his car and saw Liam standing on the porch. He walked over to the car, and Zayn lets his eyes slide over Liam.   
He was wearing a baggy pair of jeans, along with a cheesy batman shirt with a sweater thrown over it. He slipped into the passenger seat, and smiled at Zayn, who’s heart fluttered. “Hey.” Liam said as Zayn pulled out.   
“Hey.” Zayn said back, smiling over at him.   
“You look nice.” Liam complimented.   
Zayn looked him over again, pretending as if he hadn’t done that just moments ago, “I could say the same for you.”   
Liam laughed, and the two begun chatting about the past batman movies they had seen as the drive continued. As they pulled into the cinema, and got their tickets and food, the two boys had moved onto school and how Liam was liking it.   
“It’s not bad, I’m actually enjoying it, honestly.” Liam laughed, as they sat near the back of the almost empty theater. There was a commercial for something Zayn didn’t really care for playing in the background.   
“What’s it like to live in London?” Zayn asked, curious. He’d barely been outside of Holmes Chapel much, and would love to go to London.   
“It’s…” Liam searched for the right word. “Definitely different. I think it’s much nicer here, maybe just because it’s quiet and doesn’t smell like smoke as much.”   
“But don’t you find it boring here?” Zayn questioned.   
Liam shrugged. “I have Lou to entertain me.” The two shared a grin.   
“I think, if I had the chance, I’d love to go to London and study art.” Zayn admitted as the lights began to dim.   
“Art?” Liam looked at him, “You’ll have to show me something you’ve done.”   
Zayn wasn’t too open about his art, and he barely showed anyone anything, but something inside of him, wanted to show Liam and impress him, so he nodded. “I can show you after?”   
Liam nodded, with a smile. “Sounds like a plan.” 

-Ж-  
After the lights came back on, and Zayn and Liam detangled themselves from each other, both with a light blush covering their cheeks, the two headed back to the pack house, quietly discussing the movie and their favourite superheroes.   
“I think batman’s the best, personally.” Liam said as the two climbed the stairs to get to Zayn’s room.   
“Flash is way better than batman.” Zayn countered.   
“Flash?” Liam said, with a small hint of surprise. “Didn’t take you-”  
“For a comic book guy?” Zayn cut him off. “I’ll show you my collection while we’re up here.”   
He opened the door for Liam, and let the other werewolf look around. His room wasn’t nearly as big as Harry’s, but it was still nice. There were bookshelves lining one of the walls, full with comic books and regular books, and there were a few different paintings and drawings of his hanging on the walls. There was a dresser, a desk and a double bed as well, which was left unmade. On his desk, there were art supplies and a couple drawing books (Zayn had multiple, and the one that no one ever looked in, was hidden under his pillow).   
Liam was looking at the one Zayn had drawn of his and Harry’s families. “This… Wow… You’re amazing Zayn.”   
Zayn blushed. “It’s mine and Harry’s families. This is my mum and dad, then these are my sisters Safaa, Donyia and Whilya. Then that’s Harry’s parents, him and his sister Gemma.”   
“Can I look at your sketch books?” Liam asked, turning around. Zayn nodded, and made a motion to his desk.   
“Have at it.” He shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant about it, but he was secretly freaking out inside, and was hoping, hoping, that he impressed Liam.   
Liam leafed through the book, complimenting basically every drawing while Zayn blush became more and more red. “Can you… Could you maybe draw me one time?”   
Zayn nodded. “I could… Do it now?” Liam nodded in agreement, and Zayn directed him to sit on the bed and just act natural. He grabbed the chair by the desk, his pencils, erasers and sat across from him. “Tell me something that no one knows about you.”   
“That no one knows?” Liam asked, and Zayn nodded. “Uh… Even though I know it’s not true, I still think my parents’ death is my fault.” Zayn looked away from his drawing and to Liam, and saw sadness as the other continued. “We weren’t even supposed to be going out that night. It was stormy, and just dangerous to be on the roads. But… I was 6, and there was some new, stupid toy out and I made them drive out to the store with me to get it.” His voice fell flat and he paused for a moment, before talking again. “What about you?”   
Zayn didn’t know what to say at first, so he searched for something personal, something that could take Liam’s mind away from that place of sadness. “I hate being my dad’s son. Well…” He sighed, still drawing. “Not like that. I love my father, more than anything. But… Sometimes, I just wish he wasn’t a beta, you know? And that I didn’t have to follow in his foot steps. I just… I want to go to London, and Uni, and just study art, and maybe travel. See the world you know? I don’t want to be stuck in this town my entire life. It feels like my entire life has been just planned out for me, and I don’t even get a say. I’m not allowed one.”   
“Why can’t you just leave? Why can’t one of your sisters take over for you?” Liam asked.   
Zayn shook his head, “They can’t. Call it old school, but really, only men can be betas and alphas. Though, say if Anne needed to, she could boss around my dad. She’s higher up then him. Highest is the alpha, then his wife- or husband, I guess. When it comes to Lou. Then the beta, then the beta’s partner, and so on.” He tilted Liam head to the left slightly, after he finished talking.   
“Here?” Liam asked, then continued after Zayn nodded. “Can’t you just… Change tradition? What if your dad only had girls? Then what?”   
“Typically, the alpha chooses the beta. So, technically, I could not even be the beta. But, I’m Harry’s best friend. We’ve been training for our spots together. We’ve already told each other that, yeah, I’m his beta.” Zayn shrugged.   
“What if you told Harry you wanted to go off and leave?” Liam continued.   
“He’d let me.” Zayn said, without hesitation. “But I can’t do that to him. Or my family.”   
Liam nodded. “What if you left before you became beta? Just for a year or whatever?”  
Zayn paused to think about it. He could do that, if he really wanted to. And if his parents let him. “I could… But, there’s so much my dad has to teach me about becoming a beta and then there’s high school, and the community college. Finding someone to marry me off to.”  
“Marry you off to?” Liam asked, confused.   
“Sine Harry found his mate, I’ll probably be married for pack reasons, like creating allies and that sort of thing.” Zayn shrugged, then scrunched his face up for a second, and erased something on the pad of paper. “It’s not bad, really. Anne and Robin got together that way, and look at them.” Zayn had decided not to tell Liam. If he like Niall, fine. He was happy, and that’s all Zayn could really ask for. He didn’t want to risk their friendship over that.   
“What if you had found your mate, then what?”   
Zayn just shrugged. “And if he-they accepted me, then I wouldn’t be married off.” He could feel himself flush at the mistake he made, but he hoped Liam didn’t notice or wouldn’t ask.   
“He?” No such luck.   
“Uh…” Zayn said, focusing on his drawing so he didn’t have to look at Liam.   
“Look.” Liam sighed, “I overheard you and Harry talking early.” Zayn could feel his stomach drop in fear. He was hoping it was after he admitted to Harry that he thought him and Liam were mates. He was praying it was that, and he only knew that someone was Zayn’s mate, but not who it was. “I know I’m your mate Zayn.”


	11. Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What what, Liam thinks Zayn doesn't want him, but, let's get honest people, who doesn't want Liam? And Louis needs more friends. Preferably human but meh.

Zayn

Zayn felt his stomach drop to the ground. Here it comes, Zayn said to himself, the rejection. “I don’t know why you didn’t tell me.” Liam said softly. “Well, at first I didn’t. Then I figured it out. You don’t want me as a mate.”   
“What.” Was the only thing Zayn could produce. Liam thought he didn’t want Liam?   
“I get why, like, I’m not… Well, I am hurt, I guess. But nothing I can’t get over. I’m sure you’ll find a nice girl to marry or something.” Liam said, nonchalant, but Zayn could see the hurt in his eyes.   
“Liam-”   
He shook his head, getting up. “It’s okay Zayn. I get it, you don’t have to, I don’t know, try and force yourself with me, just because part of you thinks we’re meant to be together.”   
Zayn sat there in shock as Liam left, confused. 

-Ж-

He sat there for what felt like hours, still in shock, before a very pissed off human walked in.   
“Ok. I am done with the two of you playing stupid!” Louis fumed, pacing in from to of Zayn. “You are going to get up off your lazy ass, go over to my place, and talk to Liam. You have no say in this. You are going to speak to him, and then you two are going to go on a proper date, and you’re not going to be a pair of idiots! Do you understand me?” Louis paused, glaring at him. “Do you know what Liam does when he’s hurt? He doesn’t cry, he doesn’t get mad. No. He shuts down. He pretends everything’s ok, when it’s not, and goes into this state of almost not living. You’re going to bring him out of that, do you under that? Because you better. I’m so done with you and your stupidity! Screw keeping secrets. He likes you, Zayn. And you like him, so get over yourselves and talk to each other!”   
“Liam…” Zayn said, still sitting, but slowly (and finally) getting out of his state of shock.   
“Is basically in love with you!” Louis shouted, face slightly red. “Now go and fucking talk to him, you dumbass!”   
“He thinks I don’t like him.” Zayn said to himself, mind beginning to process what Liam had said.   
“But you do.” Louis pointed out.   
“He thinks I… Holy shit.” Zayn said, fully coming to his sense. “I’ve got to go talk to him.”   
Louis let out a noise of relief, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Thank god. Finally!”   
Zayn got up, and grabbed his jacket, running out to the forest, deciding it would just be better to run to Liam’s. The sun was peaking over the horizon, meaning it was probably somewhere around 6 in the morning. I waited over 6 hours? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Zayn muttered in his head, coming up to the house. It was a Sunday morning, and all the lights seemed to be off. He could sense which window was Liam’s, and picked up a small stone, tossing it at the window.   
It took a few moments (and a few more stones) before Liam’s head popped up. “What the hell Zayn? It’s quarter after 6. In the morning.”   
“I like you.” Zayn rushed out, not wanting to keep it in anymore. “I like you, a lot. I was just shocked and terrified when you told me you had over heard. I thought you liked Niall, and you seemed happy like that. I didn’t want to scare you away telling you that we were meant to be together. I really, really, like you Liam.”   
Liam looked at him in shock, before an angry look crossed his face. “If you’re just saying that…”   
Zayn shook his head. “No. Never. I like you Liam. I liked you before I realised that you’re my mate, that I’m yours. You’re… You’re different. You’re good, kind of naive in a way, but still you… You get me.” He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. “Liam… I thought you liked Niall because I didn’t- I don’t deserve you.”   
Liam gave him the universal motion to wait a moment, and he disappeared from the window. Zayn could feel his nerves attacking him, but he forced himself to stay where he was. He wasn’t going to screw this up anymore, no. He was going to show Liam how good he could be, how he could try and be worth Liam’s love. It took Liam a few moments, but he came back to the view of the window, completely dressed, and climbed out of the window, and jumped to the ground, landing soundlessly. “You terrified me, you know.” He said softly, walking towards Zayn. “I thought… I thought that, even though something was telling you that we were meant to be, that you still didn’t want me. That no one ever could, that I could want no one else as much as I want you, but you wouldn’t have me. I thought… I don’t know, that I wasn’t, that I still don’t deserve you, Zayn.”  
Zayn shook his head when Liam stopped in front of him. “No… I… Liam, you may not be perfect, but, god, you’re as close as I’m ever going to get to seeing perfect and… I don’t even know how to put it into words.”   
Liam nodded, looking at Zayn softly. “I’ve never been in a relationship before…”   
Zayn was shocked. How could people not see how good Liam was? He was funny, smart, kind and good looking. “Never…?”  
“Well, I have been in a few before, back when I was, like, 12.” He admitted with a small laugh. “But… I pushed most people away, I guess.” He shrugged, as if it was no idea, but Zayn could sense his pain.   
“We could take things slow?” Zayn asked, “I mean, if you want to date me.”   
“I want to date you.” Liam said, a blush covering his cheeks. Zayn felt himself flush as well.  
He nodded, and grabbed Liam’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “So… Will you be my boyfriend?” Zayn asked with a slightly cheesy smile. He wanted to do this properly, how Liam wanted.   
Liam nodded, a smile covering his own lips. “Yeah. Definitely.” 

-Ж-  
After Liam headed back in to leave a note for his aunt to tell her where he would be, the two head back to the pack house, holding hands.   
They walked in an only slightly awkward silence, catching each others eyes every so often, before blushing and looking away.   
The two walked in, trying to be as quiet as possible, but it was for nothing. Louis and Harry were waiting for Zayn to come back, and they grinned when they saw the two boys’ hands intertwined.   
“And you know what that means babe.” Louis said, with a grin to Harry.   
Harry nodded from behind him, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller human. “I know, I know.” He said softly into Louis’ ear, kissing the shell of it. Zayn felt awkward, as if he was invading on something private.   
“What means what?” Liam asked, standing next to Zayn with a small blush.   
“Oh, nothing.” Louis said, melting back into Harry. “Anyways, you two sorted out your angsty shit?”   
“Yeah, we did.” Zayn said, with a sappy smile and a fond look to Liam, who had a bright blush.   
“Finally.” Louis said, “Carry me back to bed Hazza. I’m too tired to walk.”   
Harry smiled at him, and obliged.   
“Well, that was…” Zayn said awkwardly.   
“Odd?” Liam filled in, laughing slightly.   
“That’s one way to put it.” Zayn agreed, pulling him towards the basement. “Wanna put a movie on and sleep through it?”   
Liam grinned at him, and Zayn took that as a yes. He opened the door for Liam, who blushed slightly and slipped through, going to the movie rack. He scanned it for a few moments before pulling out- surprisingly- Toy Story 3. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him as he took it, “It’s good…” Liam muttered.   
“I didn’t say anything.” Zayn said, but there was a slightly teasing smile on his lips.   
“Oh, shut it.” Liam said, but he was smiling as well. “I’ll cuddle by myself if you’re being like that.”  
Zayn closed his mouth, putting in the movie. “I’m saying nothing.”   
Liam grabbed a blanket off the back of one of the chairs, and sat down on one of the couches, putting the foot-thing up and putting the blanket on himself.   
Zayn waited for the movie to get to the main menu before pressing play and going to sit beside Liam. Liam lifted up the blanket, allowing his mate to slip under and curl himself into Liam, who smiled and put an arm around Zayn. He kissed the top of Zayn’s head before resting his own head there and closing his eyes. Zayn could feel his breathing even out before they were even five minutes into the movie, and he could feel his own eyes begin to drop. He allowed himself to nuzzle more into Liam, listening to his steady heartbeat before Zayn succumbed into sleep. 

-Ж-  
When the two woke up, it was because of the commotion above them. Literally.   
Louis had jumped.   
On top of them.   
“Good afternoon lazy bums!” He cheered loudly, grinning.   
Zayn made an inhuman noise, shoving his face more into Liam’s body. “Shuttup.” He mumbled, eyes shut tightly.   
“Nope!” Louis said, still cheerful and on top of them.   
“Go bother Harry.” Liam grumbled, but he was pulling his head off of Zayn’s.   
“He’s doing some alpha shit, so I’m free for the day. Don’t you wanna spend it with your favourite cousin?”   
“Hmm, I’m sure Daisy and Phoebe are free for the day, what’d you think Zayn?” Liam asked cheekily, but Zayn just moaned again.   
“Shut up, both of you.” He mumbled, still trying to fall back asleep.   
“I’m hurt Liam.” Louis stated. “And now, you have to entertain me for the day to make up for it.”   
“No, I don’t.” Liam argued.   
“Yes, you do.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Do.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Do.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Do.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Do.”  
“Don-”  
“Shut it!” Zayn growled, unable to help it. “I’m trying to sleep.”   
It was silent for a few moments, until- “Do.”   
Zayn growled again, pulling away from Liam. “Louis, I’m going to count to three. And I swear to god, that is the only lead I’m giving you.” Louis didn’t look fazed at all. “One… Two…”   
Louis had a slightly scared look in his eye at one, but at two, he scampered off the two ‘wolves, and ran up the steps. Zayn smirked at his work, and settled back into Liam.   
“He’ll be back.” Liam mumbled, tangling his fingers in Zayn’s hair and massaging his scalp.   
“Mmmm…” Zayn moaned, enjoying the feeling and he could already feel sleep wanting to take over.   
“Don’t fall asleep on me now.” Liam said softly, though he kept massaging Zayn’s scalp.   
“Wanna.” Zayn slurred, eyes shutting.   
“I’ll wake you up in a bit then.” Liam said softly, as Zayn fell back asleep. 

-Ж-  
When Zayn woke up next, he was alone. He could sense that Liam was still somewhere in the pack house, and if he focused hard enough, he could almost hear what he was saying. It was like fuzzing mumbling, so he was probably out in the woods or on the top floor, in a room with the door closed. He pulled the blanket off of himself, folding it back up and putting it back over the couch, and climbed upstairs. He could hear Liam better now, so he figured his mate was on the top floor.   
Following that guess, he climbed the stairs and he was right. Liam was in Harry’s room, with Louis.   
“Die, die, die!” Louis shouted, and, as Zayn opened the door, he could see that the two cousins were playing some sort of video game, and Louis was failing terribly.   
Liam laughed, pressing a few button on the control. “Hey Zayn.” He said, almost absentmindedly.   
“What- oh, hey Zayn.” Louis said, looking up briefly at him. “Come over here and distract your stupid boyfriend. I need to win this round.”   
“Hey! Not fair.” Liam said, blowing something up on screen. “Distractions don’t count.”   
“All’s fair in love and war, and this ain’t love, Li.” Louis said, shooting something. “Aha!”   
Liam let out a groan, as his side of the screen went black. “Fine, fine. You win this round, you butt.”   
“Use a better term, ass.” Louis gloated, grinning.   
Liam stuck out his tongue, and got off the couch and went over to Zayn to hug him. “Have a good nap?”  
He nodded, hugging him back. “It was very nice, but I missed waking up next to you.” He admitted quietly.   
Liam smiled at him, and pulled back to kiss his nose. “Cheesy.”   
Zayn grinned at him, and was about to say something that was cut off by Louis. “No! No cheesy! Not unless I have my boyfriend here, then I can block out you two or, better yet, kick you out and make out with him.”   
“We could always leave.” Liam pointed out, and Louis pouted.   
“But then I’d be boooreedddd.” Louis whined, “Niall’s busy with his family, and you two are basically my only other friends and, wow, that is depressing. I need more friends.”   
“Couldn’t you just find something else to do while you wait?” Liam asked, and Louis shook his head.   
“Not unless I wanna go home, which I don’t, or I want to read, and everything in here I’ve either read or it’s too boring to read.” Louis pouted more.   
“You could watch a movie?” Zayn suggested.   
Louis shook his head again. “I’d get too bored without Harry to make out with during it.”   
Liam sighed. “I give up mate. You’re on your own for ideas.”  
“We could go to the local shops?” Louis suggested, and before Liam could protest, Zayn shrugged.   
“I don’t see a problem with that.”


	12. Surprise (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay grounds Liam and Louis (fam-fam time bros!), and then she finds out about Larry and oh shat.

Louis

After Zayn left (not without saying goodbye to Liam, making Louis fake-vomit), Liam helped Louis carry his bags inside and they were greeted by a stern-looking Jay.   
“Hey mum.” Louis said, kissing her cheek. “Have a good day?”   
“It would have been better if I’d seen my boys.” She huffed. “And dinner’s almost ready, go wash up.”   
Louis felt a little guilty, so he kissed her cheek again before obeying her wishes, and hurrying back down with Liam.   
The five girls were already sitting at the dinner table, his sisters had already begun eating too. Liam and Louis slide into their seats, and began eating. “So,” Jay said after they sat down, “You two have a curfew now.”   
“What?” Liam asked, but Louis went for a more dramatic route.   
“That’s not fair!” He exclaimed.  
Jay shook her head. “It is. I’ve barely seen you two since we moved here and you became friends with the neighbors.”   
“Mum, I’m a teenager! You’re not supposed to see me much! I’m supposed to be out having fun and making mistakes!” Louis cried.  
“Louis. It’s final. You’ll be back by 8 on school nights, 10 on week nights. If you want to stay somewhere for the night, it has to be arranged at least the day before.” She said, eating some more food. “That means you too Liam.”   
“10?” Louis asked, “Mum! I have a life!”   
“Until I see fit that you can manage both family and friends, nothing’s changing. If you come home later, I’m not above grounding you.”   
Louis pouted and grumbled for the rest of dinner, but said nothing until he was done. “I already made plans for tonight-”  
“Perhaps if you made that a question…” Jay said, finishing her drink.   
“Could I go out tonight?” Louis grumbled, annoyed. He wanted nothing then to head over to Harry’s and cuddle up with him, and watch a crappy romance movie they both loved too much.   
“It’s a school night, and it’s already 7.” Jay stated.   
Louis gasped. “Mum! I made plans!”   
“Tell them you have to cancel.” She said, before sighing and dismissing the girls. Jay waited until they were out of ear shot, and turned to face Liam and Louis. “I don’t like having to force you to spend time with me and the girls, but I would like to see you. It feels as if I haven’t seen you boys in forever. I see more of Harry’s mum than I see either of you.”   
“Why don’t you come over to their house then?” Liam said quickly. “Lou probably had plans with Harry, you can talk to Anne and I could see if Zayn was free.”   
Louis nodded quickly. “Yeah, great idea Liam.”   
Jay looked hesitant, but after a bit more convincing on Liam and Louis’ part, she complied. “Fine. I’m going to get Daisy and Phoebe ready for bed, you two can head over, and I’ll be over there in ten minutes.”   
She got up from the table, bringing her dishes into the kitchen and calling down Charlotte to clean up, since it was her night. Louis gave Liam a grin, and grabbed his barely used phone to text Harry a quick text.   
Im on my way. Mums w/ me b warned. Shes not to happy bout me not bing home often.   
It took Harry seconds to get back to him.   
Okaaay, I mis uuuuu <3:):*  
Louis smiled at the text, and looked up when Liam nudged him.  
“What?” He asked, putting his phone away as the two started left the house and headed to Harry’s.   
“You were smiling like an idiot.” Liam laughed, and Louis bumped shoulders with him. Or, tried to. He might have been a little too short.   
“Shut up.” He laughed as well. “I really like him, you know.”   
Liam nodded, looking up at the clear sky. “I know. You guys… Hell, even if there was no such thing as mates, you and Harry… Match made in heaven.”   
Louis laughed, looking up as well. The two walked in silence, until the reached the front door. Instead of knocking, like most people would’ve, they just walked in. It was basically their home too.   
Louis and Liam headed to the kitchen, deciding it would be fair to warn Anne about Jay coming over.   
“… Harry Edward Styles, I swear to god, if you don’t- Liam, Louis.” Anne said. She had been threatening Harry with a spatula when they had walked in, but she smiled at them anyways. “I feel liked I should be surprised, but I’m really not. I’m surprised your mother hasn't said anything to you about staying home.”   
“Actually…” Louis started, but Harry cut him off.   
“Jay’s on her way.”   
Anne smiled. “Oh, lovely!”   
Before anything else could happen, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand (and intertwined their fingers), and pulled him away to his bedroom. “Whisking me away, are you Haz?” He laughed, allowing himself to be pulled to the bedroom. Harry stopped just outside the closed door.   
“I want you to meet someone, ok?” Harry said, before opening the door. On the bed, sat a girl who could only be Harry’s sister. The resemblance wasn’t boom, but you could still tell she was related to him. “Lou, this is Gemma. Gemma, this is Louis.”  
“Hello.” She said, smiling at him. Gemma got off of Harry’s bed. “I’m Gemma, as Harry said.”   
“Louis.” Louis said, smiling back. “Harry’s boyfriend.”   
“And mate.” Gemma added, with a smile. “Harry couldn’t shut up about you when I first got here. I was surprised that you weren’t at the house, to be honest.”   
“I was out with Zayn and my cousin Liam.” Louis said, as Gemma nodded.  
“I’ll leave you two.” She said, going to the door. “Oh, and Harry? Don’t think I’m not going to embarrass you.” There was a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes before she left.   
Harry let out a low groan. “Everything she tells you is a lie. Don’t believe a word of it.”   
Louis laughed, and pulled Harry onto the bed, using him as a pillow. “Oh, I’m going to get every embarrassing story out of her.”   
Harry swatted at him lightly. “Loooouuuu.”   
Louis laughed again, and went to go and kiss him quickly, but ended up making it much longer.   
Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist, pulling him flesh against him, grinning. “You’re not going anywhere.” He mumbled against Louis’ lips, before kissing them again.   
Louis put his leg on the other side of Harry, and moved so he was straddling him. He moved his hands from Harry’s hair, down to his chest, running his hands up and down. Harry’s hands, on the other hand, moved down to Louis’ bum, resting there lightly.   
They made out for a few moments more, before the door opened.   
“… And this is Harry’s- Harry!” Louis heard Anne say. Louis pulled off of Harry quickly, both of them bright red.   
“Mum.” Both of the boys said at the same time, Louis seeing his own as well as Anne.   
“Louis Tomlinson, is there anything you want to tell your mother?” Jay asked, hands on her hips.   
“Uh… Harry and I are dating, surprise?” He tried, doing his best to look as innocent as possible.   
“I’ll see you back home, Louis. Which is where you’re going now.” Jay said firmly.   
Louis’s jaw dropped for the second time that night. “Mum!”  
“That’s final Louis.” She said sternly, a hard glint in her eyes. “And you’re grounded, as well. For a week.”   
“What? You’ve never had a problem with me dating before!” Louis exclaimed.   
“2 weeks. Would you like to make it three?” She said, not breaking.   
Louis huffed, and crossed his arms. “I’ll see you tomorrow babe.” He mumbled to Harry.   
“Bye…” Harry said, rather awkwardly.   
Louis glared at his mother as he left the room, going down the steps. He was almost at the door when he ran into Liam and Zayn.   
“Where’re you going?” Liam asked, confused.   
“Home.” Louis said, angrily.   
Zayn looked worriedly from Louis to the steps. “What’d Harry do?”  
“Nothing. It was mum.” Louis grumbled, leaving.   
The night seemed have dropped several degrees while Louis was in the house, and he hugged himself tight, grumbling under his breath.   
The road was dark, but the moon shone bright enough that Louis could see. Well, enough to walk home. As he was getting closer to his own house, he heard a low growl. “Liam? Zayn?” He asked, fear beginning to creep into his chest. It didn’t sound like either of them and that terrified Louis. “Guys, that isn’t cool.”   
That was all Louis could get out before two bright red eyes came out of the forest and attacked him, bighting his side.   
Louis screamed out in pain, fainting.


	13. Surprise (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i dont update this fic a lot bc (a) the idea is meh and (b) i dont feel inspired to write it like, ever. so, sorry if you like it, i just don't update it:/

**Harry**

 

 

His mother was talking to him when he heard it. The scream.

Louis’s scream.

His heart stopped in his chest, “Mum…” He said softly, knowing she must have heard it too. A human would’ve been able to hear that, but only ‘wolves would be smart enough to be able to know who it was.

Harry thought he heard Jay ask something, but he couldn’t hear it. Not over the fear for his mate. He got off of his bed, and his mother allowed him to pass. On his way downstairs, he ran into his father.

“Son.” Robin started, but Harry cut him off with a nod. He knew what he was suppose to do, but he couldn’t just wait. Not with his mate out there.

“Dad, please… It’s Louis.” Harry said, desperate. Robin hesitated only for a moment, then nodded.

“Find him, and bring him back here for Jen to look after him, if he’s hurt-” Harry’s wolf growled inside of him at the thought of someone hurting Louis. “- I’ll go after the rouge with Yasaar and a couple others.”

Harry nodded, running out to the back yard, where Liam and Zayn were already waiting, both as wolves. Harry didn’t bother wasting time to strip down, just shifted, destroying his clothes. He let out a loud howl, chasing after Louis’ scent.

 

-Ж-

When Harry found him, there was blood pouring from the wound at his side, and he smelt another werewolf. The rouge.

His father and Zayn’s, along with a few other ‘wolves, had already begun to track it, as he said he would, leaving Liam, Zayn and Harry to get Louis back to the house. Harry bent down beside Louis, and motioned (or tried to) to Liam and Zayn to put Louis on his back, since he couldn’t think anything other than of Louis’ safety, and that, possibly, his mate’s life was on the line. Zayn switched forms easily enough, and went to go pick Louis up, as gently as he could.

Without meaning to, Harry growled at him. “Hey, hey. I’m just doing what you told me, ok? I’m not going to hurt him.” Zayn said softly, going to pick him back up again. This time, Harry only glared at him. Zayn placed Louis as safely and as comfortably as he could on Harry’s back, before he took off running to the pack house.

The run was short, but it felt like forever to Harry, as he could hear Louis’ breath coming short and he could feel Louis’ sticky blood seeping into his fur.

He came back to the backyard of the pack house, where the door was open enough for him to squeeze through. He let out a rough bark, unable to focus enough to send a message to anyone.

The first person to show up was Jen, the pack healer. She rushed over to Louis, and went to go and lift him off of Harry, but Harry growled at her. “Fine, fine. Bring him into my office. Quickly boy.”

There were three people who had an office in the pack house. His father, his beta and Jen, the pack healer. Her office wasn’t exactly an office, more of an infirmary. There was a small cot in the back corner, a desk, multiple cabinets smelling of herbs and medicine, and counter with a skin.

Jen lightly picked Louis off of Harry’s back, ignoring his growls. She placed him on the cot, and got to work immediately.

The first thing she did, was to wrap gauze tightly around his side, trying to slow the bleeding.

Then, she began working on a salve, crushing up herbs and other things and applying them to the wound.

Jen worked for what seemed like hours, and probably was, and Harry never left the floor beside Louis, unable to. He needed to know his mate was going to be save, he couldn’t think of anything else. He couldn’t even try and switch back as a human, not until he knew that Louis would be ok.

Jen finally stopped working, and washed her hands with a sigh. “Louis should make it but…” She sighed again, sitting next to Harry. “There’s a high chance he’s going to be a werewolf after this. And… If he isn’t a werewolf, that means his body’s rejected the bite.”

Harry growled at the idea, but he didn’t really know which he was growling at. He loved Louis as a human… There was something about having a mate who was a human, slightly different, that made Louis that much more lovable. But then, he’d rather Louis be a werewolf than dead.

 

-Ж-

Harry laid beside Louis’ bed, listening to both his mate’s breathing and heart beat, whine softly every so often. He couldn’t help it. Both he and his wolf were in distress, hating seeing Louis hurt.

It seemed like hours before someone else came into the room, someone that smelled a little bit like his mate. Looking up, Harry saw that it was Liam, who was hesitantly standing at the doorway. “Hey…” He said, unsure on whether or not to come in the room. He probably didn’t want to spook Harry. He just looked at Liam for a few moments, before turning his head back to rest it on his paws in front of him. He knew Liam wouldn’t hurt his mate, and, if he tried, Harry knew that he could easily rip Liam to shreds before he did any damage. Any more damage.

Liam sat down beside him silently, resting his hand on Harry, feeling his soft fur. “Lou’ll be fine.” He said softly, and Harry was unsure if he was saying it to himself or Harry. “He may be human, but he’s stronger than he looks. He’ll be ok.” He let out a soft laugh. “He’ll probably be mad about his shirt getting ruined, though I suppose he’ll use it as an excuse to steal on of yours.” Liam paused again, petting Harry softly. “He likes you a lot, you know. More than I’ve ever seen him like someone in awhile. And it may seem like he falls in and out of love easily, but he doesn’t. Louis… He’s something special… And, I’m trusting you not to hurt him, Harry. Ever. If you do… I don’t know what I’ll do.” Liam sighed, patting Harry lightly again before getting up. “Lou, I swear to god, if you don’t wake up soon I’ll burn every colourful pant you own.” He tried to laugh, but it came out kind of watery. “You lost a lot of blood man… Just… Be ok?”

Harry watched Liam leave and was left in silence and his own thoughts again. He hated being left alone with his thoughts, but he hated the idea of leaving Louis alone even more, so he stayed. He waiting, listening to the steady beat of Louis’ heart, and breathed in his mate’s smell as if Harry knew this was the last time he’d ever smell it. He hoped it wouldn’t be.

Harry whined softly at the thought of his mate dying, and couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Louis to wake up but he wasn’t sure how. He needed Louis to be ok, and human and just be Louis. He needed Louis to watch cheesy romance movies with him, pretend to be disappointed in his cheesy puns and he just needed Louis.

 

-Ж-

3 days. It took Louis three days to wake up, and in that time, Harry only left his side to pee and never changed forms. His mother brought him food around meal times, and a blanket when it was darker out. Zayn tried to do his best to cheer him up whenever he could, but Harry was just out of it, and refused to leave Louis’s side, no matter what. He was going to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to Louis again, even if he died trying. Harry was going to make sure Louis was always safe and happy.

It was about one in the afternoon when Louis woke up, making soft groaning noises. Harry perked up, hearing the sift in his heartbeat before hearing Louis himself. He barked loudly, before checking on Louis himself. He hoped so much that Louis was waking up, that it wasn’t just a false alarm or that something worse was going to happen. No. Harry couldn’t even let himself think like that, not while his mate was getting better, finally.

Louis opened his eyes slowly as Jen rushed into the room. “Nuurghhh…” He groaned softly, closing his eyes again. He coughed lightly as Harry licked his hand. “Shhh Haz.” He mumbled softly, hand awkwardly patting/swatting at Harry, who whined but backed away.

“Open your eyes.” Jen said, her voice stern but soft at the same time. “Can you tell me what year it is?”

Louis blinked his eyes open. “Where am I?”

“Year, Louis. Please.” Jen insisted, already going to her herbs and medicine cabinet.

“Uh, 2013. And it’s… September 30th?” Louis said, still blinking. “And I really want to know where I am.”

“Pack house. I’m Jennifer by the way, but you can call me Jen. I’m the pack healer.” Jen said, mixing up the salve that Harry recognized. It was the same one that Jen had put on Louis’ bite 3 days ago, and she’d changed it about twice a day, every day. “Also, it’s October 3rd. You’ve been out about 3 days. What do you remember before waking up here?”

Louis rubbed at his eyes, and tried to sit up, but Harry was quick to nudge him back down with his muzzle. “Alright, alright. Laying back down.” He mumbled, before talking at a normal volume. “Uh… I was walking home, then…” Louis scrunched his eyebrows together tightly, trying to remember. Harry barked again, as if that would tell Louis not to strain too hard, that he was still healing. Louis ignored him. “There were… 2 bright red eyes… Alpha eyes, right?” Jen nodded, and Louis continued. “They came out of no where, and he bite me… Then I woke up here.”

“Harry, move.” Jen instructed, and Harry complied, moving away just enough for Jen to get in and redo Louis’ bandages. “You were bit by an alpha werewolf. Do you know what that means Louis?”

Louis sighed, and rubbed at his face lightly, yawning. “Am I? You guys can smell that, right? Did my body reject the bite or… Am I turning?”

Harry whined softly, sniffing the air again. Nothing smelt off about Louis’ scent, nothing he could catch right away but then again, Harry hadn’t always been the best when it came to using his sense of smell. Maybe if Jen or Robin or Zayn tried… They’d know. “It’s hard to tell, especially for someone who’s been around you as a human and as a werewolf. I was in and out of here as you were turning, if you were. I wouldn’t be able to tell, neither would Harry or either of your friends. Robin might, or another wolf that has a good sense of smell.” Jen explained softly, before gasping. “Or…”

The wound in Louis’ side had completely healed over, leaving the skin looking the same before the bite, except it was slightly pinker, like a… Well, like a freshly healed scar. Louis looked down at his side when she gasped, and saw for himself. “Or I’m a werewolf.”

Jen nodded. “Would you like me to leave while you…”

“Come to terms?” Louis nodded. “Please do.”

Jen nodded again, going towards the door. “Shout if anything hurts or anything like that.” She shut the door lightly behind her, and Harry sat in front of Louis, whining softly, trying to apologise.

“Why are you whining?” Louis asked softly, threading his hands through Harry’s hair. “I figured you’d want me to turn sooner or later.”

Harry let out a low growl and shook his head. Never, he wanted to say, never if you didn’t want it.

“I still don’t understand dog babe.” Louis chuckled softly, kissing Harry’s head. “English, please.”

Harry tried to focus as best as he could, now that he knew his mate was safe and, after a few tries, managed to turn back into a human.

It felt odd, being human after 3 full days of being wolf. It almost felt unnatural, but then Louis was hugging him tightly, arms around his neck, pulling him in tight. Harry wrapped his own bare arms around Louis’ torso, wanting to pull him flesh against himself, but also scared that he might hurt Louis in some way. “God, I’m sorry.” He said, before repeating it over and over again into Louis’ neck, unable to help but feel so much guilt. He should’ve been there to protect Louis.

“Hey, hey.” Louis said softly, fingers entangled in Harry’s hair. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. Not at all babe.”

Harry still felt guilty, no matter what Louis said. “I should have walked you home, I should have at least heard our mum’s coming, enough so I could pull away and you wouldn’t’ve left. I should have-”

“Stop that.” Louis said, pulling away so he could look into Harry’s eyes. “Stop blaming yourself, I’m serious Harry. What’s done is done, and you can’t change that. I’m a werewolf now, and that can’t change.”

“I’m-” Harry said, but Louis cut him off.

“If you say sorry Haz…” He threatened, but there was a smile and it wasn’t an actual threat.

“Right.” Harry said, hugging Louis again. “I was so worried…”

Louis hugged him back tightly, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you’re not allowed to say sorry either.” Harry said, petting his hair softly.

Louis laughed, but it was watery. “I’m special, remember Haz?”

Harry kissed his head, pulling back to look in his eyes. “You’re perfect to me, always Lou.”

Before Louis could respond, Harry’s father knocked on the door, opening it before either of them could even think to say something.

“Louis.” He said, “It’s good to see you’re up. Harry hasn’t left your side. And this is the first time I’ve seen Harry as Harry in three days.”

Louis looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow as his mate blushed. “Dad…” Harry said, trying to save himself from any embarrassment. He was worried over his mate, s’all.

Robin laughed softly. “I’m only joking son.” He paused, and allowed himself to get more serious. “Now, Louis… We have some things we need to go over.”

Louis nodded, and sat up. “Right.”

“So.” Robin said, “You’re a werewolf.”

 

 


	14. First in Over 100 Years

**Louis**

 

“So, you’re a werewolf.” Those words were what made the whole deal sink in. Not that Louis had a problem with werewolves (uh, his best mate and boyfriend were), but being one himself? Not so much of a fan.

Louis nodded though, he knew that this was his fate and he couldn’t change. He was a werewolf now.

“First rule, even though you know this.” Robin said, “Is not to tell anyone.”

“Think I got that one.” Louis muttered, and Robin ignored him as he continued to talk.

“I’d usually explain more, like the monarchy of the pack, but…”

“I know that.” Louis supplied. He got bored when everyone was training, so he’d begun to read all of the books they had on werewolves. He guessed that now he’d have to be in on the training. Damn.

“It’ll be a little different for you, once you’re accepted into the pack.” Robin continued. “You’ll be able to sense things, not just more than a human. I;ll have to get Anne to explain it to you. It’s a Luna thing.”

Louis nodded again, keeping quiet. “Along with training, Anne will be teaching you more about the pack and it’s working, and where you stand in the pack.”

“I thought Luna was second in the pack or whatever.” Louis said, confused.

“There’s more to it then books lead on, Louis.” Robin said, annoyingly vague. “And more than we would tell a human.”

“So, now that I’m one of you…” Louis started to say.

“Not fully. You still have to be accepted into the pack.” Robin cut him off. “The ceremony-”

“Will go along perfectly.” Harry said, finally speaking up. He’d been quiet the entire time, so much that Louis would’ve forgotten about him, if it wasn’t for the fact that Louis can never forget when Harry’s around him. It was almost as if Louis had a third sense made just for detecting Harry.

“I wasn’t saying-” Robin turned to look at him, but Harry cuts him off.

“But you and I both know what you were implying, even before the ceremony part father.” There was a slightly harden look in Harry’s eyes, one that Louis had only seen once before, when he was… Uh… Making out with the other ‘wolf. It seemed odd to think about that, to think about not being with Harry or to just be like… That with someone other than Harry. Louis was sure that, if Harry ever left him for some reason (and he hoped Harry never would), that Louis would never move on. He felt that way when he was a human but now, now that he’s a wolf… Louis could feel the need to always be with Harry, to be Harry’s, to have Harry’s as his, was even stronger.

“Harry.” Louis said, softly, reaching out so he could feel him. “It’s fine.”

Harry turned to him as Louis’ hand rested on his wrist. His eyes softened immediately, and his lips began to tug, as if they wanted nothing more than to just smile at him. He nodded, before turning back to his father. “I’m going to go and get mum. She can explain everything to Louis.”

Harry went to go, but Louis tightened his grip. When Harry looked at him, Louis looked away, a small blush covering his cheeks. Robin laughed quietly. “I’ll go get your mother.” He said.

After Robin left, and Louis didn’t hear his steps anymore, he turned to Harry. “Your dad…”

“Is a little hard to read?” Harry supplied. “I know.”

Louis laughed softly, looking at where he still was holding Harry. It was almost as if he couldn’t let go of him. Like he needed the contact more than he needed air. Goddamning wolfmones.

Harry eyed where they were touching as well. “You can let go of me Lou. Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

Louis grinned at him, and tugged him closer. “Then why should I let go?”

Harry grinned back at him, using his free hand to bring Louis’ face closer to his. “Hmm… Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Yeah…” Louis said, as breathless as if he had just finished running a marathon. “I think I’d quite enjoy to touch you.” There was a smirk and an undertone to his words, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“I wouldn’t complain.” He smirked back.

Louis’s face broke out into a very smug smirk as he said; “Love, you wouldn’t be able to do anything but moan my name.”

Harry was about to say something, but his mother walked in and gave the two of them a pointed look. They both blushed under her gaze.

“Now that you boys are done…” She said, it was supposed to be stern, but the smiling that was coming over her face didn’t exactly say ‘stern’.

“Sorry mum.” Harry ended up sending her a cheesy grin, and Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Harry.” She said softly, after a few moments of thinking.

“I’m going to have to say I can’t.” Harry said immediately, grabbing Louis’ hand and intertwining their fingers.

“There are somethings Luna’s keep to themselves, that they don’t tell Alphas, Harry.” Anne said firmly. “You’re going to have to leave so I can explain these things to Louis.”

Harry looked ready to protest, and even opened his mouth to do so, but Louis cut him off. “Harry. I’ll be fine.”

Harry still looked hesitant, but Louis took his hand back, and gave Harry a soft push towards the door with a laugh. “I’ll be fine, promise.”

That seemed enough for Harry to go. He went back to Louis’ side, just to kiss him of the forehead before leaving and disappearing as the door closed behind him.

Anne waited a few moments, and Louis could almost feel his ears following Harry’s heartbeat. The only bad thing was, he could hear other things too. Someone walking upstairs. People talking, someone… Digesting, ew. Louis made a face of disgusted and tried to cover his ears, hoping that that would block out the noise.

Anne looked at him sympathetically. “I know what your wolf is trying to do.” She paused, “Or, I think I do. It’s trying to keep track of Harry’s heartbeat?”

Louis nodded, “How come it-”

“He.” Anne corrected. “The wolf is the same gender as you. It’s almost, in a sense, another limb.”

Louis nodded, and corrected himself. “How come he wasn’t making me hear all this other… Stuff before?”

“You had Harry around you.” Anne said simply. “He would’ve focused on Harry’s heartbeat, blocking everything else out. Now that Harry’s not near you, the wolf is straining to hear his heartbeat and, in consequence, picking up other, less pleasant, sounds.”

Louis nodded again. “So… What did you want to tell me about?”

“I’m going to explain some other things first.” Anne said, sitting down on the bed thing. Louis moved his legs, sitting up fully and crossing his legs. “You know how the pack works, correct?”

Louis nodded. He’d read so many books on the ‘wolves. “There’s the Alpha, then the Luna, then the Beta, and his- or her- mate. After that, it’s the third in command-”

“Yes, yes.” Anne said, cutting him off. “What do you know about the Luna’s job, traditionally?”

“Traditionally?” Louis clarified. Anne nodded. “Well, it’s to take care of the woman and the children, especially when the men went off to fight.”

“Now what do we do?”

“We’re supposed to help with the woman and children, still. But we also help a lot more with running the pack and Luna’s usually go off to fight as well.” Louis said. “Right?”

“Right.” Anne nodded. “The books didn’t say very much on Lunas, did it?”

“Not really, no. And even less on male or human. And nothing on human and male.” Louis laughed, and then coughed awkwardly. “I guess the human part isn’t really a problem anymore.”

Anne laughed as well. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll have no problems.”

“So what’s this thing that Alpha’s can’t know about?” Louis asked, in a mixture of curiousness and anxiousness. Was it wrong to want Harry beside him all of the time?

“Well, not per say they can’t know, more like they’re not supposed to. Many Alphas figure it out for themselves.” Anne clarified. “The books might have mentioned some things about empathic links?” When Louis shook his head, Anne continued. “Luna’s a very in tune with the packs feelings. It was to help back in the days with woman and childbirth and those sort of things. Now, we use it just to make sure everyone’s comfortable. Right now, you’re anxious, probably ready to get back to Harry’s side- don’t worry, it’s normal for a wolf to want to be with his mate, you should hear Harry when he’s not around you- but you’re also curious enough that you want to stay here and not go off and find him.”

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise, that Anne could tell all that. “You know all of that…?”

“Just your emotions. The other stuff, you can get better at telling. And the reason I can tell this without you being formally in the pack, well…” She laughed, “Alphas think, traditionally, that it’s only in the pack. It branches out a little bit. Mates, who haven’t been added in the pack, good friends- very good-, someone who’s a very close person to the pack, but not in it, that sort of thing.”

Louis was hit with a very sudden thought. “My mum.”

Anne laughed. “Everything has been explained to her. She wasn’t too happy or believing at first, but Liam showed her. She couldn’t visit you when you were asleep, though. Harry didn’t recognize her as pack and would start getting tense when she was close. He probably would attack her if she got too close to you. His wolf was in control.”

“Do you think I could see her soon?” Louis asked, feeling an overwhelming need to see his mother, and just make sure she knew that he was ok.

“She’s working now,” Anne said, “but she’ll be around tonight, I’m sure.”

Louis nodded. “And… Uh…”

“You want to go find Harry?” Anne said, laughing. She got up, and Louis stood up after her.

His legs were surprisingly strong, after not using them for 3 days. His vision blacked out, only for a second though. “I think I’m good.” Louis mumbled, pausing for a second and allowing his vision to come back. “Yeah, good. I’m… Gonna go and find him.”

Anne laughed again, and opened the door for him. “He’s probably upstairs, in his room.”

Louis thanked her, and headed upstairs, following his ears. He could hear two other heartbeats, and the voices that belonged to them. Zayn and Liam.

“… So he’s a werewolf?” Liam asked.

Louis heard Harry pacing. “Yeah and… I don’t know, something seemed off about him. Not in a bad way just… My wolf…”

“Are you blushing Harry?” Zayn asked, surprised.

“I don’t know, it’s not even just my wolf. I just…” Harry coughed. “I feel the need to mark him and shit, I don’t know.”

“Haven’t you, I don’t know, always had this urge?” Zayn said, and then muttered something Louis couldn’t hear.

“Yeah, but it seems stronger now that he’s ‘wolf…” Harry mumbled.

Louis had reached Harry’s room, and opened the door. “Hey.” He said, acting as if he hadn’t heard the conversation before.

“Louis!” Liam yelled, launching himself at his cousin. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see you man.”

Louis hugged Liam back, just as tightly. “I’d say I missed you too, but… You know, unconscious and everything.”

Liam laughed, pulling back and shaking his head. “You’re a jerk, you know that.” They would be harsh words, normally, but the way Liam said them… They were very fond.

Liam pulled away, fully and Zayn replaced him. It was a much shorter hug, though. “Missed you man.” He said.

Louis laughed, and repeated the words back, patting him on the back. As soon as Zayn was away from Louis, Harry was by his side, pulling him against his longer body.

It felt as if something had shifted in Louis, and he was finally comfortable. As if there was a need to always be with Harry, to be beside him.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, and Harry put any arm around his shoulder. “So, how are you dealing?” Liam asked, with a small smile playing on his lips.

Louis shrugged, well, did his best to with an arm on his shoulders. “I’m dealing… It’s… Easier when Harry’s around.”

Harry seemed to be proud of that fact and a smile crossed his lips, lighting up his face.

Zayn was quiet, studying Louis. “Louis.” He said, voice sounding a little different then normal. “Come here.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t move. “Why?”

All three of the other boys’ eyes widened, and Liam actually gasped. “You shouldn’t…”

“He shouldn’t be able to resist.” Zayn muttered slightly. “And his scent… There’s something more than werewolf to it.”

Louis was getting more and more worried as Zayn continued to talk. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he was going to die. “What’s wrong with me?” He asked in a small voice.

Harry hugged him close, shushing him. “There’s nothing wrong with you love…”

Louis could sense the lie though. “You’re lying.” He didn’t move out of Harry’s arms though. He was more calm with Harry all around him.

“The only reason he should be able to resit…” Liam said, and this time both Harry and Zayn gasped.

“Zayn, go get my father.” Harry said, urgently. “Now.”

 

-Ж-

“What was so urgent you needed me now Harry?” Robin asked, coming into the bedroom. Harry had moved both himself and Louis so they were sitting on the bed, but his arms were still around Louis.

“Dad…” He said, looking at him. “Louis… Zayn commanded him, and Louis… He could resist dad.”

Louis pulled away from Harry, only slightly though, just so he could see Robin’s reaction. “You don’t think…”

Harry shrugged. “That’s why we’re asking you.”

Robin nodded. “Louis, come here.” There was a strong amount of power in his voice, Louis knew that. He also knew there should be no way to resist the voice of a full alpha, even if he’s not technically in the pack. He could though. And he didn’t want to leave Harry’s side, so he didn’t. Louis just stayed where he was.

Robin smiled slightly, just the tip of his lips moving up. “Well then, Louis, you’re the first Omega the world has seen in over a hundred years.”


	15. That's Not Possible

**Liam**

 

The word Omega ran around Liam’s head a few times before he truly understood the meaning of it.

For normal people, Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet. To werewolves, it was something of a miracle. An Omega was someone who couldn’t be control by an alpha or beta, completely off of the scale. It couldn’t give orders, though. Usually, the Omega was an Alpha’s mate, or a very good friend of the Alpha. They gave advice to the Alpha and were very well trusted on their advice, since no one could force them to chose anything. They were of their own mind and thought.

Then the Omega War happened.

Over a hundred years ago, there was an old but powerful alpha. He despised Omegas with the every fiber of his body. He believed that all ‘wolves should- would- follow an alpha and that Omegas were wrong and needed to be cleansed from the earth.

He lashed out to every Omega on the earth and killed each Omega he found. In the stories Zayn had told Liam, less then 10 Omegas had survived, and the chances of them creating offspring were incredibly low.

But here Louis was, an Omega and alive.

“Omega?” Louis asked, sounding very confused.

“Most people think they’re bottom of the pack.” Zayn said, speaking up. “Well, humans who think we’re real but have no idea that we actually are.”

“You said think.” Louis clarified.

Zayn nodded. “In reality, Omega’s just don’t follow orders. Or, they’re not forced to. There’s something different with their wolf, and they can ignore orders that are given to them.”

“That’s why I could ignore you and Robin.” Louis said, looking between them.

Robin nodded. “Omega’s are something of a miracle nowadays.”

“Miracle?”

“There was a war. An alpha wiped out almost all of the Omegas.” Harry said, “There were rumors of a few, less then 10, surviving. Most ‘wolves thought it to be just that. Rumors.”

“Yet here I am.” Louis muttered.

“Yet here you are.” Robin repeated. He paused for a moment, thinking. “You can’t tell anyone. Some people would kill for an Omega- or kill it.”

Liam was confused by that statement. “Why?” He asked, without realising it.

“Omega’s are rare. Some people still hate them- old prejudice- but others… There were even fainter rumors of Omega’s having special powers, per say. The ability to heal others, even faster than our regular healing. Enhanced senses, even more than a ‘wolf’s. There were more, but no one can remember.” Robin explained. “But, still. It’s old wives’ tales.”

“Aren’t Omega’s wives’ tales too?” Louis pointed out.

“He’s right.” Harry said, backing up his mate.

Robin sighed, and rubbed at his face. “There’s a lot we don’t know about Omegas. No one has even heard of them in over a hundred years. It’s going to take Yasaar and I ages to find anything with any substance to it.” He paused, only to sigh again. “We’ll help you as best we can, Louis, but for the most of it… You’re on your own.”

 

-Ж-

“What’re you thinking about?”

Zayn and Liam were in Zayn’s room, lying on his bed when Zayn asked Liam this. He had been silent the entire time they’d been in there, mostly basking in Zayn but also thinking for his cousin.

“Louis.” Liam replied honestly. He sighed, and turned onto his side so he was facing Zayn. “I’m worried about him.”

Zayn turned off of his back so he was facing Liam as well. “I know you are. We all are.” He put his arm over Liam’s waist, bringing them closer together. He kissed Liam’s nose, and rested his forehead against Liam’s. “But there’s nothing we can really do.”

“That’s what’s bothering me.” Liam grumbled, moving closer to Zayn.

Zayn pressed his lips on Liam’s forehead, thinking for a moment. “We can really only help Harry with making him comfortable and safe love. You know that.”

Liam sighed, and nodded slightly. “I know. I just…”

“Feel useless?” Zayn supplied. “I know you do babe, you just need to let him work this out.”

Liam sighed once again, and moved his head so it was resting on Zayn’s shoulder, and kissed his neck softly. “Mhmm… I suppose you’re right.”

Zayn laughed softly. “’Course I am love.”

“Cheeky.” He muttered back, kissing more firmly on his mate’s neck.

Zayn let out a soft gasp, tightening his hold on Liam’s waist ever so slightly as Liam smirked against his skin and attached his lips firmly on Zayn’s tanned skin. Liam sucked a light mark there,then moved so he was straddling Zayn’s hips and grinned down at him. Zayn smiled up at Liam, hands coming to rest on his waist. “Well, hello there.” He laughed.

Liam laughed as well, coming forward to kiss him on the lips. They kissed softly for a few moments, before someone knocked on the door.

“Liam-Oh.” Liam quickly pulled himself off of Zayn, face flushed bright red.

“Aunt Jay.” He said quickly, brushing out his wrinkled clothes. “Hi. Did you get Anne’s text about Louis being awake? I’m sure he’d love to see you. Not that I don’t want to see you its just he’s been asleep for three days and he’s just woken up and-”

“You’re rambling.” Zayn said softly, and small smile playing on his lips.

Aunt Jay, surprisingly enough, laughed. “I saw Lou already. I’ve been here for a couple hours, Liam.”

Liam nodded, “And you’re okay with the whole…”

“Werewolf deal?” She filled in. “I was surprised at the beginning, to say the least. But… Anne filled me in very nicely, and you’re still the Liam I’ve known, even if you’re a little different. Though I suppose that explains the way you changed a few years back, suddenly turning into a man.” She laughed, eyes twinkling slightly. “And Lou seems the same, if not fully attached to Harry.”

That gained a laugh from both Zayn and Liam. “It’s just his wolf’s way of trying to cope. Having his mate near him is helping more than we would know.” Zayn said, shrugging slightly.

“Mate?” Jay asked, obviously confused and Liam blushed.

“It’s um… Basically, it’s your soulmate.” Liam explained, blushing brightly and his eyes flickered to Zayn, without realising what he was doing. Zayn smiled slightly at him, his eyes going fond.

Jay sent them a knowing look and nodded. “Well then. Liam, don’t think I don’t expect you home at 8. It’s a school night.”

“But Louis-” Liam said but Jay cut him off.

“Is staying here because Jen will be able to take care of him, as well as Harry.” She said simply, “You, on the other hand, are completely healthy so you’re to be home by 8.”

Liam sighed, but nodded. “Yes Aunt Jay.”

“I just miss you is all Liam.” She said softly. “The girls too.”

Liam felt a wave of guilt wash over him and he looked down at Zayn’s bedding, picking at it. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t feel guilty now.” She said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “Just spend some time with your old aunt, alright?”

“You’re not that old.” He pointed out, looking up at her with a small smile.

Jay’s eyes twinkled slightly, and she smiled at him. “Flattering won’t get you out of it Liam.”

 

-Ж-

Louis placed a pile of old books in front of Liam with a loud bang. “This is everything Anne could find on Omega’s.”

When Louis dropped the books, a cloud of dust came out of them, sending Liam into a sneezing fit. Once he got control of himself, and really looked at the pile, it looked rather small. There were a couple journal looking things and some more regular looking books.

“Thats it?” He asked, counting the books. 6.

“I know, it’s not a lot.” Louis said, dropping into the seat across the table. “But it’s all she could find.”

Liam handed him a book and took one for himself. “At least it won’t take us too long to look through them all.” He said, trying to be optimistic.

The book he had grabbed was almost like a werewolf dictionary, in a sense. It was filled with ‘wolf terms and what they meant. Liam flipped through the pages till he found OMEGA written half way down a page. His eyes scanned over the words written beneath it, trying to obtain any useful information. Most of it was stuff the two had already figured out, things like they weren’t controlled by Alphas or Betas, also that they tended to either be an Alpha’s mate or consort. Liam was about to close the book and put it off to the side as ‘useless’ when a word caught his eye. Child-bearer.

His eyes zoomed back a bit, and read the beginning of the paragraph.

_There are also many legends of Omegas being child-bearers. When werewolves were first around, it was said that only Omegas could give birth, whether they were male or female. As the population of werewolves grew smaller, regular female ‘wolves were allowed to give birth, but Omega children go back decades._

“Uh… Lou.” Liam said, hesitantly after reading the paragraph. “You might want to read this.” He handed Louis the book, pointing at what paragraph to read.

The room was silent for a few moments as Louis read it before; “There’s no fucking way I can get pregnant.”

 

-Ж-

“So Louis can get knocked up.” Liam said casually, when Louis and him walked into Harry’s room a little later. Zayn and Harry were laying on the latter’s bed, talking quietly to each other.

“Ok, not fair.” Louis grumbled, “I wanted to announce it.”

“What are you to going on about?” Zayn asked, looking over at them. He sent Liam a small smile, his eyes softening slightly. “Louis’ a guy.”

“It’s in some book Louis found.” Liam said, going over to lay next to Zayn on Harry’s huge bed. “Apparently, back in the day, only Omega’s could have children, and that included males.”

“And after a little more digging,” Louis said, climbing onto the bed and curling up next to Harry. “It mentions something like that in basically all of the books, so we’re pretty sure that I can get knocked up.”

“How are you so chilled about that?” Zayn asked, Harry keeping quiet.

“Oh, believe me.” Louis said, “I’m freaking the fuck out.”

“How are so calm then?” Zayn raised an eyebrow, looking over at him.

“He had his freak out downstairs.” Liam filled in.

Louis nodded, before poking Harry’s stomach. “Haz… You gonna say anything love?”

Harry was quiet for another moment, and Liam could hear Louis’ heart beat begin to pick up in worry before Harry finally said something. “You mean to say we could actually have children? Together?”

“Not for at least 4 years, Harold.” Louis said strictly, but there was a faint smile coming over his lips, and a fond look in his eyes. “And that’s stretching it. But, yeah. We can have kids together.”

Zayn sat up, patting the bed as he did. “That’s about my limit of  _HarryandLouis_  time for the day.”

Louis and Harry let out a laugh as Zayn extended his hand to Liam, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. The two intertwined their hands, smiling softly at each other.

Louis made a coughing noise behind them, before smirking. “And I’ve reached my limit of  _ZaynandLiam_  time for the day.” He said, mocking Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes, but the effect was lost since he was smiling. “You’re hilarious, Lewis.”

“Completely, Zach.” Louis replied, before Zayn tugged Liam from the room.

“Zach?” Liam asked, laughing as Zayn pulled him across the hall into his room with a pout.

“Lou’s in one of my classes, and the teacher insists on calling him Lewis and me Zach.” Zayn mumbled with a small pout.Liam laughed loudly as Zayn pouted. “Fine, I won’t show you the finished drawing of you.”

Liam stopped laughing quickly. “You finished one?”

Zayn nodded, blushing faintly. “Uh, yeah. Do you, uh, do you wanna see it?”

Liam nodded quickly. “Please.”

Zayn moved a few things around on his desk, looking for his sketch book. Once he found it, he flipped it open, turning a couple pages before finding the photo of Liam and handing it to him.

Liam let out a soft gasp, looking at the photo. The way Zayn had drawn him, it made him look mysterious and handsome, like he had a story hiding behind his eyes.

“Do you, uh, do you like it?” Zayn asked nervously as Liam stared blankly at the photo.

“Zayn… I love it.” He said softly, unable to take his eyes away.

Zayn smiled, blushing at the compliment. “Thanks. I uh… I worked pretty hard on it.” He admitted.

Liam looked up at him, and kissed him quickly as a thanks. “It’s beautiful Zayn… I can’t even begin to thank you for drawing me… It’s just…” He kissed him again, unable to think of anything else to say.

Zayn kissed him back, smiling against his lips. He pulled back after a few moments, and smiled shyly at him. “You can keep it. If you want, I mean.”

Liam nodded quickly. “I can?”

“Yeah.” Zayn said, “I drew it for you, after all.”


End file.
